Anger's Betrayal
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Sequel to Anger's Heartbreak. After John becomes obsessed by the hunt again, Dean takes an injured Sammy and runs. Will it cost them both their lives? Hurt Sammy/Angsty, possible hurt Dean/ Angry Bobby/ Angsty John
1. Chapter 1

**Anger's Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Winchesters and I am not making a profit from this story.

**Aurhor's Note:** Sequel to Anger's Heartbreak. Dean is eighteen and Sammy is still thirteen, nearing fourteen. This one is dedicated to DarkSupernatural for her awe inspiring ideas. THANKS KRIS!!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

It was a cold night in February as the big black Impala carrying the Winchesters roared down the highway headed towards a hunt in Seattle, Washington. Inside the car, Sammy was curled up in the backseat fast asleep since it was way past midnight. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat riding shotgun as his father drove. Dean hoped they would be stopping soon so they could all get some sleep. As the drive continued, he thought back over time and how things were going.

It had been seven months now since the Winchesters had left Singer Salvage Yard to return to the hunt. They had started out with some relatively easy salt and burns until Sammy had fully recovered from his ordeal with the Leptospirosis that had almost killed him. But now, John had started taking on more dangerous hunts since he deemed it time for Sammy to get his feet wet again and to stop being coddled. The kid needed to learn that things weren't always going to be easy for him.

Dean had started to object about how his father was acting, but one pleading look from Sammy had him keeping his mouth shut for now. As long as Sammy wasn't hurt, he guessed he could deal with his father's changing attitude as he was becoming more focused on the hunt.

Sammy knew that Dean was getting more and more upset with each hunt they were undertaking. Their father had become more and more obsessed with killing all things supernatural as the anniversary of Mary's death came and went which was quickly followed by Dean's eighteenth birthday in January. Sammy knew that 

Dean was nearing the point where he would start fighting with John about his obsession so he used pleading eyes and whispered pleas to keep Dean and John from arguing. He didn't want a rift created within the family because of him, so Dean had held his tongue.

Dean was drawn out of his musings as his father turned off the interstate after seeing a sign welcoming them to Seattle. _"Thank goodness"_ thought Dean since his legs were cramped and his back was aching from the long ride. They could finally get a motel and he could sleep in a decent bed. He watched as his father pulled into the local Days Inn and entered the lobby to get them a room. He glanced back to see Sammy still sleeping comfortably in the back seat.

"Were in room 147" John said as he drove the Impala around the corner of the building, stopping at the last room. John preferred rooms near the end just in case they had to make a quick getaway. As John got their gear from the trunk, Dean roused his little brother.

"Wake up princess, it's time to go sleep in a real bed" Dean said as he gently shook Sammy's shoulder.

Still half asleep, Sammy grumbled "I'm not a princess" as he groggily pulled himself out of the car and trudged behind his brother towards the motel room. He slumped against the wall with his eyes closed as he waited for their father to unlock the door.

Upon entering the room, Sammy shucked his jeans and climbed into the bed that was furthest away from the door while Dean took a shower and his dad salted the windows and doors.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

John woke both of his sons early the next morning so that they could eat breakfast and get an early start on the hunt. As they ate breakfast at the diner beside the motel, John discussed the hunt with the boys.

"Okay boys, this creature we'll be hunting is an Abiku demon which feeds on children. This demonic creature has lured seven children away from their homes over the past six months and dragged them into its lair in the woods where it slowly feeds on them until they become emaciated and die. You'll be able to recognize the demon from the talon like claws that it has instead of hands. The talons are very sharp so whatever you do, make sure you avoid them" John stated as he finished his breakfast.

After leaving the diner, the Winchesters climbed into the Impala to drive to Beckmans Woods where all of the children had supposedly disappeared. John parked the car in a heavily wooded area where it would hopefully not be seen. He then got their gear out of the car giving Dean one of the shotguns and Sammy a pistol loaded with iron rounds.

As they headed into the woods, John took point while Dean took the rear making sure that he could keep an eye on Sammy. They had walked for nearly an hour when they came upon their first signs that the creature could be near. John raised his fist in the air to signal silence as he stealthily moved towards a tree with distinctive claw marks upon it. The claw marks were about six feet up from the ground and they crossed at the ends in a triangular motion which was the creature's signature mark.

He signaled to Dean and Sammy to follow him as he silently made his way through the woods following the signs left behind by the creature. After walking nearly a mile, they came upon an opening to a cave. As they neared the cave, they could smell the stench of rotting flesh assaulting their noses. Sammy gagged from the smell as it made his stomach roll violently.

John whirled around at hearing the sound and hissed "Damn it Sam, what the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying broadcast our location to that creature like a glowing neon sign?"

Sammy cringed at the anger directed towards him by his father. He hadn't meant to make a sound, but the smell was just too overpowering. "M'Sorry" he 

whispered as he dropped his gaze to the ground to avoid the piercing gaze of his dad.

"Sorry's not good enough Sam" John said ranting at his youngest child. "How would you feel if that thing cane out here and hurt Dean because you didn't have enough sense to keep your damn mouth shut huh?"

Seeing the way that Sammy was being verbally assaulted, Dean couldn't hold his tongue any further. "Don't you dare try to lay a guilt trip on Sammy using my name dad. He said he was sorry, so just lay off of him and I mean it" Dean gritted out through clenched teeth. He had never raised a hand towards his father in anger, but if he didn't let up on Sammy that just might change.

The veins in John's neck began to bulge as he became angrier with the way Dean was talking to him. "That's enough Dean, I am your father and you WILL respect me" John angrily spat out to his oldest child.

Just as Dean was about to reply to what his father said, they heard an unearthly shriek coming from the mouth of the cave. The Winchesters all looked over to see a seven foot creature with long talons and blood dripping from its mouth exiting the cave.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The Abiku demon creature had been feasting on its latest kill deep in its lair when it smelled the stench of human flesh wafting in from the cave entrance. It took one last glorious bite of sinewy muscle from its latest victim tasting that sweet coppery taste of blood as it pushed itself to its feet and made its way towards the cave opening. As it neared the opening, it could smell the distinctive smell of three very different victims. It would feed well over the next few months on the food that so willingly was presenting itself for consumption.

As the creature exited the cave, it saw the three humans staring at it in shock. It shrieked in delight as it lunged towards the tallest one considering it the most dangerous. It swung its claws towards the human's neck but it dodged the killing 

blow as it pulled a knife and sunk it deep into the demons stomach. The demon roared in pain and turned its assault towards the smaller ones hoping to allure the older human into making a costly mistake.

The Winchesters watched in shock as the creature made its way out of the cave seeing the blood and muscle hanging from the creature's teeth. The all went into fighting stance as the creature lunged towards John trying to land a killing blow with its sharp talons. John dodged the blow at the last minute and drove his hunting knife deep into the demon's stomach as it howled its outrage. The demon howled in agony as it shoved John away with the force of its demonic rage. John flew backwards from the force of the push and his head connected painfully with a tree. He fell to his knees dazed as the creature turned on his boys.

Swinging around forcefully, the demon backhanded Dean across the chest and he flew a few feet through the air before crashing to the ground winded as his gun fell from numbed fingers. He looked up to see the demon approaching his little brother and yelled out in horror as he saw Sammy trip over a hidden vine while pulling his gun and sighting in the demon. Sammy fell as his feet became entangled in the vine and rolled to his knees to right himself.

Before Dean could move, the demon approached his little brother and sank its claw deep into Sammy's back and raked it from his shoulders to his spine. Sammy screamed in horrible pain as he felt the claw tearing through his skin before succumbing mercifully to the blackness as unconsciousness claimed him since his body was unable to cope with the severe pain it was currently experiencing.

Sammy's scream of pain pulled John back to alertness as he saw the demon raking its claws across his youngest child's back. John immediately raised his gun and fired at the demon to stop its vicious assault on Sammy and watched as the iron rounds pierced the demon's back. The demon's skin sizzled as the iron rounds sunk deep into its body and it lumbered off injured through the dense woods.

Dean immediately made his way towards his baby brother as he watched his father talking off in pursuit of the demon. "Damn you dad" he hollered "Sammy 

needs to get to a hospital now." He couldn't believe his dad was more concerned about killing the demon than getting help for his injured son. Dean hoisted Sammy up in a fireman's carry and started making his way towards the Impala knowing he had to get the bleeding in Sammy's back stopped as soon as possible.

It was a long and laborious trek through the woods, but Dean finally spotted the Impala hidden within the foliage where his dad had hid it. He gently lay Sammy on the backseat of the impala as he went to the trunk to get the medkit. He cleaned out the deep gouges in his unconscious brother's back and poured peroxide over them to sterilize the wounds. He watched as the liquid bubbled up a frothy white as it attacked the germs that the creature's claws had left in Sammy's skin. As he applied pressure bandages to stop the bleeding, he saw his father making his way towards the car.

John had a satisfied look on his face as he arrived back at the Impala. He was able to take finally kill the creature as it had become unable to fight due to loss of blood. He decapitated the creature and then salted and burned its bones after backtracking to get their gear. As John approached the car, he saw the anger in Dean's eyes as he finished caring for his baby brother.

"You stupid son of a bitch, how could you go off after that creature when you saw how badly Sammy was hurt" Dean ground out through clenched teeth. "Sammy needs a hospital and he needs it now."

"Damn it Dean" John swore as he climbed into the car. "You know I had to kill that thing before it could find another cave to hide in and lick its wounds."

"What you HAD to do was take care of your injured son dad. You've totally become obsessed by the hunt again and now Sammy's paid the price. Just get us to the damn hospital" Dean said as he focused his full attention on Sammy.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the Impala roared down the highway headed towards Seattle General Hospital, Dean cradled his now whimpering baby brother in the back seat while glaring at his father. He blamed John for the condition that Sammy was now in. If their dad had just kept his temper under control, the Abiku demon wouldn't have known they were outside of the cave, getting ready to make their move. Because of their dad, Sammy was now crying in pain from the pressure Dean was having to put on his back to control the bleeding.

"Can't you drive any damn faster" Dean asked his father as he rubbed his free hand up and down Sammy's arm as he tried to soothe his baby brother.

"I'm going as fast as I can Dean" John said as he looked at Dean through the review mirror. "We'll be there in less than three minutes now.

Dean looked up to see the hospital coming into sight just after his father had spoken. John pulled up to the ER doors and quickly opened the back door to help Sammy out.

"Get out of the way dad, I've got him" Dean said as he slid out of the car with Sammy cradled in his arms. He rushed in through the doors yelling "I need some help here." A doctor dressed in scrubs and two orderlies rushed up to Dean pushing a gurney between them. The doctor noticed the shredded and bloody shirt hanging off of the young boy's back as he heard the child whimpering in pain.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he helped Dean to lay Sammy on the gurney, being careful to prop him on his side.

"We were out in the woods camping and were attacked by some kind of mountain cat. It got its claws into Sammy before we were able to stop it" Dean said as he ran beside the moving gurney.

As the gurney was pushed through the doors leading to the treatment rooms, Dean was stopped from following by another orderly putting a firm hand to his chest. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there" the orderly said as he pointed to the waiting room. "Please have a seat over there and somebody will be out to talk with you shortly."

"You don't understand, I have to be in there. He's my baby brother" Dean pleaded as he tried to push forward in his need to be there for Sammy.

"I'm sorry, but you'll only be in the doctor's way if you go in there. Please do what's best for your brother and have a seat in the waiting room" the orderly said as he gave Dean a curt smile and then walked through the treatment room doors.

Dean strode over to the waiting room while he paced back and forth, too antsy to even think about sitting down until they got news on Sammy. He looked over to see his dad sitting in one of the chairs and filling out the medical forms given to him by the nurse sitting at the desk.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Inside treatment room five, Dr. Kelly Gage was quickly assessing his young patient. While he was listening to Sammy's heartbeat, he said "Somebody cut this kid's shirt off, I need to get the bleeding stopped so I can treat the wounds. He then took hold of Sammy's wrist as he checked his pulse. Damn, this kid's pulse is too fast and his skin is cool and clammy. Janet, get an IV hooked up before the kid goes into shock and get him covered with some warm blankets."

"Yes doctor" Janet said as she opened the medical cabinet to take out the supplies. She quickly sterilized a spot on Sammy's hand as she inserted the needle quickly into a vein and started the IV drip.

While Nurse Janet was starting the IV, Nurse Sarah had finished cutting the shirt off and was gently wiping the blood from Sammy's back. When Sammy started crying from the pain, Sarah said "I'm so sorry honey, we'll give you something for the pain as soon as possible."

"Sammy, we're going to put you on your stomach so I can clean out these scratches and get them cleaned up" the doctor said as he motioned for the nurses to help. Sammy groaned as pain flared from the simple movement of rolling him over onto his stomach.

Dr. Gage checked the forms that John had filled out to find that the only known allergy Sammy had to medications was penicillin. He then filled a syringe with Lidocaine as he said " Sammy, I'm going to inject a local anesthetic into your back. You'll soon feel a numbing sensation that should keep you from feeling any pain as I clean and suture the wounds.

The doctor then injected three different areas in Sammy's back making sure that all of the affected areas would be numb. He waited five minutes to allow the medication to take effect and then began scrubbing out the wounds to disinfect them. There was no telling what kind of bacteria could have been on the animal's claws.

After cleaning the wounds, the doctor began stitching the worst of the gouges. It took him over an hour to sew one hundred and twenty tiny stitches to close the claw marks that were on Sammy's back. He hoped that using such tiny stitches would leave only minimal scarring.

After completing his stitching task, Dr. Gage said "Okay Sammy, we're finished here. I'm going to have you admitted for observation over the next forty eight hours. As soon as we have you in your room, I will allow your family to come see you. The doctor then walked out to find John and Dean in the waiting room.

Dean was walking a groove into the floor with all of the pacing he was doing when he saw Sammy's doctor walk into the waiting room. He quickly walked towards the man with his dad following closely behind him and said "How's my brother doc?"

Dr. Gage could feel the waves of panic rolling off of Dean. He quickly put a firm hand on Dean's shoulder and said "Your brother's going to be fine. He was in the beginning stages of shock when you first brought him in. We got him warmed up and administered an IV to replenish the fluids he had lost. I gave him some lidocaine to numb his back and then cleaned and stitched up the gashes which required a hundred and twenty stitches to do so." He then looked at John and said, "I've decided to admit Sammy for observation. I'm worried about the bacteria that could have gotten into his blood from the cat's claws. Sammy is being moved to a room now and the nurse will come and get you shortly so that you can be with your son."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After approximately twenty more minutes of waiting, John and Dean were shown to Sammy's room. They walked in to see Sammy lying on his side as a nurse injected some medicine into the port on Sammy's IV as he dozed unaware on the bed. Dean walked over quietly to his bed and ran his finger's through Sammy's chestnut colored hair as he whispered "I'm here little brother." Dean then looked up to the nurse and asked "How's he doing?"

Nurse Sarah was amazed as she watched Dean running his fingers through Sammy's hair and whispering to him. _"Those two are obviously very close" _she thought as she smiled and said "Sammy's doing fine. We had to give him some Demerol in the ER for pain and that's why he is sleeping so peacefully right now. He should sleep through the night."

Sarah then tucked the blankets in around Sammy before leaving the room to allow the family to spend some time alone together.

Dean quickly pulled up a chair beside Sammy's bed as he took Sammy's hand in his. "Everything's going to be fine kiddo" he whispered as he continuously stroked his brother's hair. "I promise you Sammy, I'm going to make things right."

John watched from the side of the room as he allowed Dean to have some time alone with his little brother. Dean was still angry with him and he didn't want Sammy to sense any hostility in the room while he was recovering. He decided he would wait until tomorrow to give Dean some time to cool down before he tried talking to him about everything that had happened.

As the hours passed, Dean slowly fell into a light sleep as he rested his head on Sammy's bed while John slept in the roll away that had been given to them by the staff. Each time a nurse walked in, Dean became instantly alert making sure that no harm could befall his baby brother once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dawn broke the next morning, John and Dean were awakened as Dr. Gage walked into the room to check on his young patient. "Good Morning" the doctor said to the older Winchesters as he walked over to assess his young patient on the hospital bed. Seeing that Sammy had also woken up he said, "Good morning sport, I'm going to remove the bandages so I can check to see how your back is doing. I need you to roll over on your stomach for me okay."

Sammy followed the doctors orders as he started to gingerly rolled over. He could feel the stitches pulling in his back as he moved causing him to groan. Dean clasped his brother's hand to offer support as he helped Sammy to finish rolling over.

Dr. Gage removed the bandages and gently prodded the skin around the stitches. "These stitches are looking pretty good" he said. "I don't see any signs of infection, but I am concerned that Sammy has run a low grade fever overnight. I'm going to order some blood tests to check for infections and I'm going to give Sammy a tetanus booster as a preventative measure" After swabbing down an area on Sammy's arm, Dr. Gage gave Sammy the injection and said that a lab technician would be up after breakfast to draw some blood.

After the doctor left, Dean helped Sammy to roll back on his side as their father walked over to stand beside the bed. John bent down and brushed Sammy's bangs out of his eyes and said "How are you doing kiddo?"

"M'okay" Sammy said as he looked over towards Dean. Dean could see how nervous Sammy was having their dad near him. He couldn't blame the kid since the last thing John had did was yell at him before he had gotten hurt.

John noticed the way that Sammy looked over towards Dean before answering his question. He felt bad knowing that Sammy was uncomfortable with him at the moment so he said, "I'm going to go get us some breakfast from the hospital cafeteria and when I come back, I think we need to clear the air about everything that happened on the hunt."

After John left, Dean decided it was time to make his move. He had to get Sammy out of the hospital before their dad came back. He wasn't going to let their father hurt the kid anymore than he already had.

"Sammy, I think it's about time we got out of here little dude" he said as he walked over to get Sammy's pants out of the closet. "Dad has become too obsessed with the hunt again and I am not going to take any more chances with your safety."

"But Dean, what if…" Sammy began to say as he was cut off by Dean.

"No what if's Sammy, we're leaving" Dean said as he helped his little brother to get dressed. He then checked in the hall to see if anybody was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he led Sammy out into the hall and down the stairway, not taking any chances by waiting on an elevator. He found the Impala quickly and helped Sammy to lay down in the back. He then pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the last place their dad would think to look for them…Lawerence. Kansas.

As the Impala was roaring out of the parking lot, John walked back into Sammy's hospital room to find both of his children gone as well as the clothes from Sammy's closet. "Damn it" he said as he raced out of the room trying to catch his boys before they left.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was only an hour into the drive headed towards Kansas when he heard his cell phone ringing for the tenth time. He didn't need to look at the caller ID to know that it was his dad. John had been calling every few minutes and leaving messages for Dean to "pick up the damn phone." Tired of hearing the incessant ringing, Dean turned his phone off before tossing it into the passenger seat. He looked into the back seat to see that Sammy had already fallen asleep again as he was snuggled up under Dean's jacket. Sammy's cheeks were flushed alerting Dean to the fact that he still had a fever. Dean knew he would have to stop soon to give Sammy some Tylenol to help control the fever, he just wanted to get a good head start away from their dad first.

After driving for a few hours, Dean found a quaint, little roadside diner that he thought would be the perfect place to eat and give Sammy the Tylenol. The diner was small and out of the way which meant their dad most likely wouldn't stop there. Dean had no doubts that his dad had already started the hunt for them. Checking his wallet to see how much cash he had, he found more than enough money to buy their meals meaning he wouldn't have to use a credit card which would leave a trail for his dad to follow.

Dean opened the backdoor and reached in to feel his little brother's forehead before waking him up. "Damn, you're feeling a little bit hot there Sammy" he said as he gently shook Sammy's shoulder. Dean watched as Sammy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He could tell from the glassy look in his eyes that Sammy was still feeling the effects of the pain medication he had been given at the hospital. When Sammy's eyes finally focused on him, Dean smiled and said "Hey dude, how ya feeling?"

"M'okay, where are we?" Sammy asked as he struggled to become more alert.

"We're at a little roadside diner in Idaho" Dean said as he reached in to help Sammy sit up, careful not to touch his back. "We need to get some food and Tylenol in you. It's been a while since you've had anything to eat."

Sammy started to protest that he wasn't hungry when his stomach sounded off. Dean helped him out of the car and then wrapped his arm around Sammy's waist as he slowly led them into the diner. Dean helped Sammy sit on a stool at the counter knowing that the kid wouldn't be comfortable sitting in a booth with the shape that his back was in.

A plump waitress wearing way too much blush and eye shadow walked up to the boys and said "What'll be gentleman?" as she pulled her pen from behind her ear and a pad from her black apron pocket.

"I'll have a cheeseburger all the way with extra onions, some home fries and a black coffee" Dean said as he turned to face Sammy. "I'll just have some chicken noodle soup and a Sprite" Sammy said as he smiled at the waitress. When Dean gave him a questioning look, Sammy explained "My stomach's kind of upset right now and I'm afraid to eat anything greasy.

"I can get that order to go if you're not feeling well dude" Dean offered wanting to make things easier on Sammy.

"S'okay, we can eat here" Sammy said as the waitress returned with their drinks. Sammy sipped on his soda hoping it would settle his stomach as they waited for the food to arrive.

The waitress returned with their order five minutes later and said "Just yell if you need anything boys" before walking to a table across the diner to take another order from a family of four.

Dean bit into his cheeseburger and grunted out "Damn, this is about the best tasting burger I've ever had as he took another huge bite. He looked over to see Sammy gingerly eating his soup. "You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked as he saw his brother starting to look a little off.

"M'gonna be s-sick" Sammy said as he eased off the stool. Dean wrapped his arm around his little brother's waist once again as he led him quickly as possible to the bathroom. He helped Sammy to kneel down just as the contents of his stomach spewed forcefully from his mouth. Dean rubbed Sammy's back until he finally stopped heaving. He helped Sammy to stand up and then walked him through the diner as he asked the waitress to put their orders in a take out container. He walked Sammy out to the Impala and eased him into a laying down position once again before re-entering the diner to get their food and pay the bill.

After checking on Sammy, Dean started the car and headed down the road as he searched for an out of the way motel for him and Sammy to spend the night, knowing that Sammy needed to get a good night's sleep. He drove for ten minutes when he found a small motel that had only six rooms. He went into the office and paid for a room using cash. He quickly returned to the car and helped Sammy into their room. He quickly pulled down the blankets on the bed that was furthest from the door and helped his brother to sit down.

"Stay there Sammy while I get you some Tylenol" Dean said as he raced back out to the Impala to get their things. Upon returning to the room, he dug the Tylenol out of the first aid kit and then went to the bathroom to get his brother a glass of water. He shook out two capsules and then handed them to Sammy who promptly put them in his mouth and swallowed them down with the glass of water.

Dean helped Sammy to lay down and then pulled off his jeans before covering him up so that the kid could rest better. "Go to sleep kiddo" he said as he ruffled Sammy's hair. He shut off the light and closed the curtains before turning on the television and hitting the mute button. The last thing he did before climbing into bed himself was to salt the door and the windows for protection.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was getting frustrated. It had been seven hours since Dean had taken off with Sammy and he was no closer to finding them than when he had started. He pulled out his phone to call Dean for what seemed like the hundredth time only for it to ring over to voice mail once again. He threw the phone forcefully against the dash of the truck as he swore. "Damn it, when I find you boys, I'm going to kick your ass Dean."

As he calmed down, he tried to figure out just where the boys would go. Deciding that Bobby's was a logical choice, he picked his phone up and hit speed dial number five and waited for the hunter to pick up. The phone rang six times before he heard _"Singer here, what can I do for ya?"_

"Hey Bobby, this is John. I was just wondering if you've heard from Sammy and Dean within the past few hours"

"_No, I haven't talked to anybody since this morning. Why, aren't they with you?" _Bobby inquired over the line.

"To make a long story short, we were out on a hunt and Sammy got hurt" John said in answer to Bobby's question.

"_You stupid idjiit, what the hell did you do?. There's got to be more if Dean has taken Sammy and left" _Bobby said knowing there had to be more to the story.

"Damn it Bobby, It's not my fault" John said as he tried to defend himself. "Dean blames me for what happened since I kind of yelled at Sammy just before he was attacked by an Abiku demon."

"_What else did you do John, I know there's got to be more" _Bobby prodded over the phone needing to know the whole story.

"Well, Dean got upset when I went after the demon to kill it instead of staying there with him to take care of Sammy" John finally admitted as he heard Bobby curse him over the phone.

"_You stupid son of a bitch, how could you put the hunt before your children again. You deserve what your getting" _Bobby said as he hung up the phone.

John sat stunned in disbelief at the words Bobby had just said to him, and more so that he had just hung up on him. "To hell with you Bobby" he thought as he dialed a new number and waited for the other person to pick up.

"_This is Pastor Jim, how can I help you?" _John heard as his friend answered the phone.

"Hi Jim, it's John. I was just wondering if you've heard from my boys" John said in answer to Jim's question.

"_No I haven't. Is something wrong?" _Jim asked sensing the anxiousness in John's voice.

"Dean got upset with me and he took Sammy and left. Sammy was injured Jim, I need to find them as soon as possible" John replied.

"_I'll make some calls and see what I can find out John. Keep in touch. I'll phone you if I hear anything" _Jim said as started thinking about ways to find the boys.

"Thanks Jim" John said as he hung up the phone. He felt a little better knowing that Jim was going to help him in his search for the boys. He scrubbed his hand along his beard as he continued his drive down the highway in search of his boys.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was peacefully sleeping when he was instantly awoken by the sound of Sammy moaning. He jumped up quickly and rushed over to Sammy's bed where his little brother was curled up into a fetal position with his long hair plastered to his face. Dean put his hand on Sammy's forehead and felt the intense heat radiating off of his little brother.

"Son of a bitch" he said as he quickly pulled on his jeans. He wrapped Sammy in a blanket and picked him up carrying him out to the Impala placing him on the backseat once again, He had seen a sign for the hospital about two miles back and quickly put the car in gear speeding off towards the hospital. Sammy was burning up and he had to get medical help quickly.

Dean pulled up to the Emergency Entrance and quickly got Sammy out of the car and carried him into the hospital. He was immediately ushered into a treatment room by the doctor who saw him carrying the limp teenager in his arms.

As Dean followed the doctor, he heard him say "Tell me exactly what's happened. Dean then went on to explain how Sammy had been hurt and how he had been treated for the wounds, but now had developed a bad fever. As Dean put Sammy onto the bed, the doctor immediately started assessing Sammy. After checking his vitals and the wounds on his back and finding no signs of infection, he ordered a CBC and blood test to determine exactly what was causing the fever.

Dean watched intently as the lab technician drew blood from Sammy's arm and was surprised when he didn't even wince at the feel of the needle being pushed into his arm, which attested to how weak his little brother was feeling. Dean pulled a chair up beside Sammy's bed and grasped his little brother's hand as the doctor looked at him and said, "I'm going to give him an injection of Naproxen to help reduce his fever.

The doctor pulled down Sammy's boxers just a little and swabbed an area on his hip and the gave him the shot. Dean felt Sammy squeeze his hand a little as the doctor pressed the syringe down, injecting the medicine into Sammy's bottom. Shortly thereafter, Sammy feel asleep as Dean sat by his bed waiting for the results of the blood test.

Approximately an hour later the doctor walked in and Dean immediately tensed as he saw the worried look on the doctor's face. The doctor walked over and checked on Sammy before looking at Dean and saying, "We've got the results back from the blood test and I'm afraid we need to admit your brother right away."

**TBC **_**So what is wrong with Sammy that has the doctor so worried?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**Author's Note: **Some of you wondered how Sammy could possibly have 120 stitches. If you think about how much area the back encompasses and the fact that he was clawed, it should explain the amount of stitches to you.

Also, a reviewer asked why Dean would rub Sammy's back when he was throwing up knowing how many stitches he had. It is Dean's natural tendency to rub Sammy's back to comfort him. I guess I should have written in that he was careful not to rub the area where Sammy had stitches.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_The doctor walked over and checked on Sammy before looking at Dean and saying, "We've got the results back from the blood test and I'm afraid we need to admit your brother right away."_

"Dean, I'm afraid Sammy has Bacteremia Sepsis which means that his blood is infected. The bacteria that causes it is usually found in soil, which was most likely prevalent on the animal's claw that attacked your brother. The good news is that we caught the infection relatively early and should be able to treat it with a broad spectrum of antibiotics and IV's to keep him hydrated as his body fight's the infection. We'll also start him on some oxygen therapy as his breathing could be somewhat affected because of the inflammation caused by the infected blood. I'll have a nurse come in and get Sammy started on the antibiotics right away."

The doctor then went on to ask, "Where are your parents? I need them to come in and sign the permission forms so that I can admit Sammy and get his treatment started right away."

"Ah, that's going to be kind of hard doc. Our mother is dead and our father is away on business and won't be back for a couple of weeks. I've been taking care of Sammy. Can't I sign the papers since I'm eighteen and his guardian right now?" Dean asked hoping the doctor wouldn't fight him on this since Sammy really needed the treatment.

"Well, as long as you are his legal guardian right now, I guess that'll be alright" the doctor said as he asked the nurse to get the admittance forms.

Dean quickly filled out the forms and Sammy was admitted and started on the medications and then transferred to a room on the second floor. As the nurse got Sammy settled, Dean thought about everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours that had led to Sammy being in the hospital once again. As soon as the nurse left the room, Dean pulled up a chair and sat beside his sleeping baby brother feeling a ton of guilt weighing on his shoulders. He felt guilty about taking Sammy out of the first hospital but felt that he didn't have a choice, that Sammy's safety depended on getting him out of the hospital as quickly as possible

Dean reached over and took hold of Sammy's hand and gently rubbed circles with his thumb as he said "God Sammy, I knew you were sick before we left the other hospital. And it was probably irresponsible of me to take you from there but I was so worried that dad would sign you out AMA and start another hunt before you really had a chance to heal. I wasn't thinking straight and for that I'm sorry dude. I only had your best interest at heart." Dean hung his head exhausted as tears fell silently from his eyes. He eventually fell into a light slumber as he lay his head upon Sammy' bed.

Dean was awakened a few hours later to find his brother shaking uncontrollably. He pushed the call button for the nurse as he wrapped the blankets snugly around Sammy trying to keep him warm. As the nurse walked into the room, Dean looked at her with pleading eyes and said "Please help him, something's wrong. He can't quit shaking."

The nurse quickly assessed Sammy as Dean watched her every move. The nurse found that his heart rate and blood pressure were within the expected range and that he still had an elevated body temperature of 101.7. Knowing that severe chills was a side effect of the sepsis, she tried to calm down Dean by telling him that Sammy would experience severe bouts of shaking along with pain and seizing of his muscles while his body fought off the infection.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was beyond worried. He had been actively searching for the boys ever since John had called and there still was no sign of them. He had put a lot of feelers out and had called most of his contacts in hopes of establishing where they boys were, but it was beginning to look like Dean and Sammy had just vanished off the face of the earth.

"Damn it all to hell, where are you boys?" Bobby grumbled as he drove down the highway in his old beat up truck determined to find the boys one way or another. He wouldn't let those boys down again. He berated himself for allowing John to take them on the hunt again after Sammy had almost died a while back. He should have known better than to think John Winchester would continue putting his boys first.

"_Why the hell isn't Dean calling me?" _Bobby wondered as he continued on his drive. _"Surely the kid knows that I'd be there for them in a heartbeat if they needed me." _Bobby was drawn out of his musings by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He quickly answered the phone after seeing that it was one of his contacts.

"Hey Micah, you got anything for me?" Bobby asked his old friend with the sound of hope in his voice. Micah and Bobby had been friends nearly twenty five years now. Bobby had helped Micah out when his family was being attacked by a poltergeist in a house that the family had bought. Bobby had done an exorcism on the house and since then he and Micah had become good friends.

"Yeah Bobby, I was eating at the diner in town tonight when I overheard a conversation between two nurses about a young boy that had been admitted to the hospital. Turns out this kid had been clawed by some kind of animal and had a hell of a lot of stitches in his back. The nurses were also talking about his handsome older brother who was staying with him. I haven't been to the hospital yet, but it sounds like they were talking about the boys you described to me earlier."

Bobby had no doubts whatsoever that Micah had indeed found his boys, at least that's the way he though of them now. "I'm on my way Micah, can you go to the hospital and keep an eye on the boys from afar until I get there?" Bobby asked knowing exactly where Micah lived and what hospital the boys were in.

"I'll head out that way now my friend." Micah said as he aimed his vehicle towards St Michael's Hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN **

It was nearing midnight as John pulled his rented GMC truck into the parking lot of the Seven Springs Motel to get a room. He had been driving all day and his back was aching and his leg muscles were cramping. He decided to get a room so he could get some decent sleep and continue the hunt for his boy with a fresh mind in the morning.

He stripped off his clothes and took a quick shower before climbing into the bed. He lay on his back and looked at the ceiling pondering where his boy could possibly have went. He doubted that Dean would go to Blue Earth knowing that Jim would have to alert him that the boys were there. He doubted that Dean would go to Bobby's place either since Dean would figure that would be the first place he would look. John eventually fell into an uneasy sleep as he dreamed about the things that could befall them out there on their own.

John woke up with a gasp the next morning as he relived the hunt that sent his boys on the run. Only this time instead of being badly injured, Sammy had been killed by the demon as he was forced to watch in vivid technicolor from the nightmare he had been having. John looked at his watch to see that it nine o'clock in the morning. He climbed out of the bed and pulled on his jeans as he walked over to the phone in the room.

John pulled out his latest credit card knowing that Dean also had one. With any luck, the boys would have used the card giving him a trail to follow. He quickly called the number on the back of the card as he waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hi, this is Chester Kelly. I've got a problem. My oldest son has taken my credit card and ran away. I was wondering if you could tell me when and where it was last used" John asked. The person on the other end asked for his account number and information to verify who he was before telling him that the card was last used a week ago at a motel in Washington State. John thanked the lady for her help and then hung up the phone.

"Damn it Dean, how the hell am I supposed to find you if you don't leave some kind of trail for me to follow" John said frustrated that Dean was too damn smart to leave a credit trail for him to follow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Bobby finally arrived at St. Michaels early the next morning, he found Micah sitting on the second floor of the hospital sipping a cup of coffee as he kept his eye on room 206 down the hall. Bobby could see the exhaustion in his friends face and felt bad for not being able to get there sooner.

Micah noticed Bobby as soon as he got off the elevator but kept a watch on the boys room. Seeing Bobby approach, he stood up with an outstretched hand and said "Damn, it's good to see you Bobby. It's been a while."

Bobby grasped Micah's hand and shook it firmly as he said, "It's good to see you too Micah. Thanks for watching over the boys for me until I could get here."

"I was more than happy to do it Bobby. From what I've been able to learn, the young one is pretty sick and has been fighting some kind of infection."

"Damn, that's not good. I better get down there and let the boys know I'm here. I'm sure they need all of the support they can get right now" Bobby said as he once again thanked Micah before walking away.

Bobby walked down the hallway and walked into Sammy's room to find Dean sitting on a chair beside Sammy's bed fast asleep. It was obvious the kid was beyond exhausted since he hadn't roused up when he walked into the room. Bobby quietly walked over and stood by Sammy's bed noting how pale the kid looked. It was obvious that he still had a fever from the flushed look on his cheeks. Bobby reached out and brushed the hair from Sammy's sweat soaked forehead as he said "Damn it kid, I would have done anything to have kept you from being hurt again."

Bobby pulled a chair up and settled in to keep watch over the two youngest Winchester's for as long as he was needed.

**TBC **_**Not totally sure about his chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously:** _Bobby reached out and brushed the hair from Sammy's sweat soaked forehead as he said "Damn it kid, I would have done anything to have kept you from being hurt again." Bobby pulled a chair up and settled in to keep watch over the two youngest Winchester's for as long as he was needed._

Dean was pulled out of his slumber as he sensed a familiar presence in the room. He immediately shot up in panic and became alert fearing that John had already found them. He stood protectively over a slumbering Sammy as he turned to face his father. Dean was immediately taken back though as he saw that it was Bobby instead of John who was standing before him.

"How, how did you find us Bobby?" Dean asked needing to know how the hunter had found them so quickly. Since Bobby had already found them, Dean knew that John probably wouldn't be too far behind.

"Pure luck" Bobby stated as he watched Dean's eyes darting nervously about the room. He knew the kid felt antsy being startled awake to find somebody in the room with them. "I have a friend who lives here in town and was telling him about you and Sammy and how I was looking for you. Just so happens that he was in a diner last night and overheard a conversation between a couple of nurses about two boys and thought that it might be you."

Bobby saw Dean become even more nervous after what he told him. "Calm down Dean, I'm not here to hurt you or Sammy" Bobby said as he walked over and lay a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm here to help you boys."

"You don't understand Bobby, if you found us this easy it means that dad can't be that far away" Dean stated as he ran his hands nervously through his short, spiky blonde hair.

"Well, we'll just make sure he doesn't find ya then" Bobby said as he reached out to lay a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I've got a plan to keep John from finding you boys anytime soon if you're willing to listen to it."

Bobby laid out his plan to take the boys to his house where Sammy could get treatment for his blood infection and he could keep a close eye on the boys as well as keep them hidden away until Dean was ready to face John again. After he finished telling Dean the details of his plan, Bobby said "I've already been in contact with Judson Henry. He's ready to take over Sammy's care as soon as we can get him to my place if you're in agreement"

Dean remembered Judson as being the doctor who had taken care of little Sammy when he had been injured by the werecat years ago and he really liked the doctor because of how gentle he had been with a five year old Sammy then. After taking a few minutes to think it through, Dean agreed to Bobby's plan and signed an AMA form to get Sammy out of the hospital.

Dean was following Bobby down the highway as Sammy slept in the backseat of the muscle car. The doctor had given him a sedative to make the trip easier on him until he could get to Bobby's place and medical help. As he drove, Dean hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision in putting his faith in Bobby. He knew how much the hunter loved him and Sammy and Bobby had threatened to shoot John once with buckshot if he had hurt the boys again.

After arriving back at Singer Salvage Yard, Dean and Bobby helped Sammy into the house and up to the room that they boys always shared when visiting Bobby. Once Sammy was settled, Bobby made a call to Judson alerting him to the fact that Sammy was now at his house. Judson showed up thirty minutes later and immediately started Sammy on an IV and the same antibiotics that he had been on while at the hospital. He then checked his back for any signs of infection and was pleased to see that it was healing well. He ended his checkup by taking Sammy's vitals, making sure that they were within the normal range.

Judson promised to return to check on Sammy tomorrow with the knowledge that they didn't want to take the chance of admitting Sammy to the hospital since John and his boys were well known there.

Finally feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, Dean allowed himself to relax and close his eyes. He fell into a light sleep knowing that Sammy was in safe hands now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean awoke early the next morning to the sound of Bobby's voice arguing with somebody. He walked slowly downstairs and listened in, instantly tensing when he realized who was on the other end of the line.

"Damn it John, how in the hell am I supposed to know where your boys are? I already told you before if you hadn't been such an ass, the boys wouldn't have felt the need to leave. Knowing Dean, he'll take that boy somewhere that none of us will ever be able to find them. You trained him well John"

Dean could see the veins bulging out on Bobby's head as he listened to whatever John was saying.

"And you think I don't? You're a bastard, you know that John. I couldn't love those boys anymore if they were my own. If I do find them, you can bet your ass that I won't be calling you anytime soon to let you know." Bobby said as he slammed down the receiver in anger and rubbed his hand along his beard.

He looked up to see Dean sitting at the bottom of the stairs and said "I guess you heard that that was your dad. Seeing Dean nod his head in an affirmative manner he said, "Don't worry sport, he has no idea that you're staying here and he's not going to find out from me."

"I'm sorry you're having to lie for us Bobby" Dean said as he looked at Bobby who was beginning to prepare breakfast. He didn't want Bobby feeling uncomfortable because of him and Sammy.

"Don't worry about it kid, it isn't the first time I've lied to somebody and it won't be the last" Bobby said as he asked "How do you want your eggs Dean?"

After they finished breakfast, Dean and Bobby went back upstairs to check on Sammy. Dean was surprised to Sammy awake and sitting up against the headboard.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Dean asked as he reached out to brush the hair from Sammy's face"

"M'okay I guess. What are we doing at Bobby's? Sammy asked his big brother as he tried to remember what had happened since his memory was still foggy from the medication he was taking.

"Bobby came out to the hospital and got us dude. He's helping me to take care of you Sammy. We're safe here little brother. Bobby wants us to stay as long as we need to until I can figure out what to do about dad."

"Okay" Sammy whispered and then yawned as he reached down to fiddle with the IV port in his hand.

"Hey, leave that alone" Dean said as he gently moved Sammy's hand away from the port. "It's delivering the antibiotics you need to get better"

Dean saw his little brother struggling to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep kiddo" he said as helped Sammy to lay back down. Dean sat by Sammy's bed caressing his cheek with his thumb until his breathing evened out and Sammy slept.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was pissed. He had just gotten off of the phone after a nasty argument with Bobby. He had hoped the hunter would help him with his search for the boys, but once again Bobby had went off on him and blamed him for the boys leaving. To make matters worse, Bobby had called him a bastard and basically let him know he wouldn't even tell him if the boys did show up at hi place.

"Arrogant bastard" John grumbled as he threw the phone on the motel room bed. He had to agree with Bobby about one thing though, he had trained Dean too well and now he was paying the price for it.

John knew that he would eventually have to go to Bobby's and try to make amends with his hunter friend if he didn't find his boys soon. He was worried about the danger Dean and Sammy would find knowing how supernatural things just seemed to gravitate towards Sammy. It was like the kid was marked or something by the event that had happened over his cradle so long ago when his mother had been killed.

John looked up and whispered "Please watch over our boys Mary until I can make things right again. I know I haven't been the best father, but I did what I thought I had to protect our boys. I can't live without them."

John hung his head as he tried to figure out where Dean might go, and no matter how many times he thought about it, the road always led back to Bobby.

John quickly packed his bag and checked out of the motel. He was determined to go to Bobby's and do whatever it took to get the hunter's help in finding his boys, even if he had to grovel. Bobby was the best hunter out there and damn it, he needed his help. He loaded up his rental GMC truck and headed of towards Sioux County South Dakota. He figured it would take him about two days to drive there which would give him some time to think about what he would say to the old coot.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Judson arrived early in the afternoon to check on his patient. He was happy to see Sammy sitting up in the bed braced on some pillows. "You're looking a little bit better kiddo" he said as he walked over and sat on the edge of Sammy's bed. He pulled a thermometer out of his bag and had Sammy place it under his tongue which he checked his pulse and blood pressure.

"Looks like you still have a slight temperature there sport" Judson said as he noticed the 100.5 reading on the thermometer. "I'm going to keep you on the IV for another twenty four hours at least before I start you on some antibiotic pills instead."

He then looked at Dean and said "Sammy's doing better, but I still want him to stay in bed for today, only getting out to use the bathroom."

"You got it doc" Dean said as he tucked the covers back around his baby brother before escorting Judson out of the room

**TBC **_UH OH, with John now on the way to Bobby's, will Dean be ready to face his father?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was out working in the salvage yard the next morning when he saw Judson arriving for his daily visit to check up on Sammy. He wiped his hands on a grease rag before walking over and meeting the doctor. "Hi Judson, the boys are in their room watching television" he said as he escorted the doctor inside the house, happy to be out of the cold weather. Judson followed Bobby up to the stairs to the boys room where they could hear giggling coming through the door.

Bobby knocked on the door and then opened it as he questioned 'What's so funny in here?" It sure felt good to see the boys with smiles on their faces and to hear the sounds of laughter in his house once again.

"Police Academy" Dean answered as Bobby rolled his eyes to the sounds of another giggling outburst by Sammy.

"Hey, I love those movies too" Judson said as he walked into the room and pulled a chair over by Sammy's bed. "That Mahoney fella sure gives his commanding officers a run for their money"

"Sammy, I just want to do a quick check up and then draw some blood to be tested" Judson said as he opened his medical bag. Sammy nodded as he focused his attention back onto the television screen. He didn't like the idea of having to be stuck with another needle.

Before drawing the blood, Judson checked Sammy's pulse and blood pressure and found them both to be normal. He then put a thermometer in his mouth once again to check his temperature. While he waited for the thermometer to beep, he pulled out a tube and syringe to draw some blood.

"You're going to feel a slight pinch Sammy" he said before inserting the needle into a vein in Sammy's arm. He watched Sammy flinch as the needle entered his skin. He drew two tubes of blood before pulling out the needle and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. He then pulled out the thermometer and seeing that Sammy's fever was slightly elevated at only one hundred degrees, he decided to take out the IV and he handed Dean a bottle of pills.

"Make sure Sammy takes one of those three times a day for the next seven days. I also want him to rest as much as possible so his body can rebuild it's strength. I'll see you boys again in a week" Judson said before following Bobby from the room.

"The kid is doing well Bobby. Make sure he doesn't try to do too much or he could have a relapse" Judson warned before walking out the door.

"Will do Judson, and thanks for taking care of the kid. Let me know if I can help you with anything" Bobby said as he watched Judson get into his car and drive off. He walked back to the boys room and sat down to watch Police Academy with the boys. He could use a good laugh himself.

After the movie went off, the boys followed Bobby downstairs where Sammy was made to rest on the couch while Dean helped Bobby to prepare a dinner of steak, baked potato, and a salad. Dean knew that Sammy would want the rabbit food as he called it and would gladly give up his share to his baby brother.

Once they finished their meals, the hunters went to the living room where Sammy read one of the many books in Bobby's home library while Dean and Bobby cleaned Bobby's arsenal of weapons before retiring for the night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John drove down the highway headed towards Bobby's place. He wondered what his boys were doing and if they were safe and warm. The temperature had plummeted to below freezing and forecasters were calling for a chance of snow and he hadn't had the chance yet to buy Sammy a decent winter jacket since he had outgrown his old one.

Feeling exhaustion creeping up on him and knowing it would be another five hours to Bobby's place, John started looking for a cheap motel to spend the night in. Less than ten minutes later, he had pulled into the parking lot of the Dusk to Dawn Motel and had rented a room.

He stretched out on the uncomfortable bed after having taken a quick shower and thought about what he would say to Bobby tomorrow. He knew Bobby will still be mad with him, but if he brought up the fact that he was worried about the boys safety, maybe Bobby would join him in the search. Now he just had to figure out a way to keep Bobby from filling his ass with buckshot when he pulled into the driveway. John eventually drifted off into a restless sleep at the thought of eventually having to face off with an angry Dean.

After waking up at five in the morning having tossed and turned most of the night, John decided to get up and hit the road again. He would arrive at Bobby's place around ten o'clock if he left now and that would give him plenty of time to talk to Bobby and start the search for his boys again before nightfall. Picking up his duffle and placing his things in it, he signed out of the motel and hit the road.

John thought about calling Bobby once he hit the South Dakota state line to warn him that he was son his way but then thought better of it. If he gave Bobby advanced warning, the hunter might leave before he got there which would mess up his plans to ask for help. No, he would arrive unexpected, listen to Bobby rant and rave at him for a little while and then plead his case. He was sure that Bobby would eventually cave and give him the help he needed to find his boys.

After approximately another hour, he was finally within sight of Singer Salvage Yard. He got a fluttering feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he prepared himself for the fight ahead.

"Here we go" thought John as he pulled up to the entrance of the salvage yard. He steeled himself to face Bobby's wrath as he drove up into the yard and parked his truck

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby had woken up a little late this morning and had taken a shower before walking down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and the boys. Dean and Sammy were still asleep so he figured he would make some pancakes and sausage and put them in the microwave for the boys to heat up later. Just as he was preparing the batter, he heard the sound of an unfamiliar vehicle pulling up outside. "Wonder who the hell that could be" he said to himself as he sat the bowl with the pancake batter down and started walking towards the door.

Bobby opened up the door and was totally stunned to see John Winchester climbing out of a truck. "Holy shit, this is so not good" he thought as he walked out into the yard, hands clenching in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he raged in anger at the man standing before him. He was so glad the Impala was parked out back where John couldn't see it. The last thing those boys needed right now was to be surprised by seeing their daddy.

"Before you start bitching at me Bobby, please just listen" John pleaded as he looked at his hunter friend. "I know you're pissed with me and I deserve it, but I am really worried about those boys Bobby. Both you and I know what is out there and how much trouble the boys can get into facing the supernatural alone. Hell Bobby, that crap seems to gravitate towards my boys, towards Sammy. I can't stand the thought of them facing it alone. Please, I need your help man"

"You crazy John if you think you can just drive up here and ask for my help in finding the boys and expect me to say '_fine, you can just take them' _if and we found them. I told you once before, I love those boys as though they were my own and I will not allow you to hurt them again. Now get the hell out of here before I fill your ass for of buckshot like I promised to do."

"Damn it Bobby, you've got to help me. I swear I won't hurt them again. I just need to talk with Dean and Sammy so I can apologize for being a stupid ass. I know if I can sit down and talk with Dean that I can reason things out with him. Please Bobby, I need to be with my boys"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean woke up to the sounds of people arguing out in the salvage yard. He dressed quickly and then quietly crept out of the room so as not to wake Sammy and went down the stair to provide back up if Bobby needed it. He slipped on his shoes and cracked open the door, immediately freezing his movements when he saw his dad. But it was Bobby's words that cut him to the core as the first thing he heard was "fine, you can just take them"

Not wanting to hear anything more, Dean eased the door closed not making any sounds as he went back up the stairs with Bobby's words screaming through his head over and over. _**"Fine, you can just take them. Fine, you can just take them." **_Dean's heart shattered as he thought "How could you betray us like that Bobby, I thought I could freaking trust you."

Dean rushed into the room that he and Sammy shared and quickly shook his baby brother awake. "Come on Sammy, you gotta get dressed in a hurry. Dad's here and we gotta leave" Dean said as he helped his brother to get dressed. He quickly grabbed Sammy's medicine off of the nightstand and shoved it into his pockets. While Sammy put his shoes on, he wrote a quick note to Bobby that said _"I thought we could trust you, how could you lets us down like that by saying dad could just take us?" _and lay it on top of his pillow.

Dean led the way quietly downstairs as he heard his father and Bobby still arguing with each other. He grabbed Sammy's jacket and had him put it on as he slipped into his own black leather jacket. They quietly exited through the back door careful to not make any sounds. Dean didn't like the idea of leaving the Impala behind, but there was no way they could take it since their dad would hear it as soon as he fired up the engine.

Dean led Sammy past the Impala and through the back yard to the fence surrounding the edge of the property. He pried loose a couple of boards just big enough for him and Sammy to squeeze through.

Finally becoming more alert Sammy asked 'Why-why are sneaking away from Bobby's house Dean?"

"Bobby betrayed us Sammy, Dad's there right now with him and I heard Bobby tell him that he could just take us. I'm not ready to face him yet Sammy. I need some more time to think okay little brother. Don't worry, we're going to be okay" Dean said as he slung his arm around Sammy's shoulder. "I've been taking care of you all my life dude, nothing's changed."

**TBC Uh oh, a major misunderstanding has forced Dean to take Sammy on the run again. What kind of trouble will the boys find out there on their own?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Previously_: "Bobby betrayed us Sammy, Dad's there right now with him and I heard Bobby tell him that he could just take us. I'm not ready to face him yet Sammy. I need some more time to think okay little brother. Don't worry, we're going to be okay" Dean said as he slung his arm around Sammy's shoulder. "I've been taking care of you all my life dude, nothing's changed."_

Dean and Sammy had been on foot now for approximately five hours as they made their way through the woods from Bobby's place. As they trudged on, Dean could see the small shivers that his little brother's body was beginning to exhibit. _"Damn, this isn't good" _he thought. _"I need to get Sammy somewhere warm." _Dean pulled off his leather jacket and draped it around Sammy's shoulders.

"N-no Dean, you n-need it" Sammy said as he tried to shrug off the jacket knowing his brother would be too cold without it.

"Nah, I'm good" Dean lied as he forced Sammy to keep the jacket on. "I've got on three layers of shirts dude. I'm as warm as toast."

Sammy rolled his eyes as he listened to his brother's lies, but kept the jacket on, grateful for the warmth it provided. "Thanks D-Dean" he said as he smiled at his protective big brother.

"You're welcome kiddo" Dean said as he once again slung his arm around Sammy's shoulders as they marched through the woods with Dean keeping a close watch out for some place to rest and get warm.

They had walked another few miles when they finally happened upon an old abandoned house. The porch had definitely seen better days and they would have to be careful where they stepped with some of the boards obviously rotting through.

"Hey Sammy, what do you say we get out of this cold and rest?" Dean asked as he nodded his head toward the decrepit old house.

"I don't know Dean, it looks like it could fall in" Sammy said after surveying the old house.

"I know it's kinda ramshackle Sammy, but it's the only thing we got right now" Dean said as he led his baby brother up the steps being careful about where they stepped. Dean carefully pushed open the door and then sneezed at the amount of dust that blew in the breeze just from the simple motion of the door opening.

Dean scanned the interior of the room immediately looking for any signs of danger before allowing Sammy to enter the room. As he scanned, he saw a couch with a ratty old sheet covering it and an old gray potbelly stove sitting in the middle of the room. The windows were covered in grime and spider webs covered the ceiling. The floor was covered in trash, but looked like it would be sturdy enough to support their weight. He walked cautiously across the floor though just in case.

Satisfied that the house should be safe enough for the evening and night, Dean ushered Sammy through the door and had him sit on the couch after he had removed the disgusting sheet that was covering it. "You stay here and rest Sammy, I'm going to go out and find some kindling we can use in that old stove to warm it up some in here" Dean said as he encouraged his brother to lay down and rest.

Dean was only gone ten minutes before he walked back in with his arms full of old twigs and broken limbs that surrounded the property. He deposited the kindling in the corner as he walked over to check out the potbelly stove. Opening the door, he seen that it was full of ashes from the last time that it had been used. Looking around, he found an old small shovel propped in the corner and used it to clean out the ashes in the stove. He then checked the metal piping for safety and to make sure the smoke could escape outside before putting some kindling into the stove. After searching his pocket and finding some matches, Dean crumpled up some of the paper littering the floor and lit it afire, tossing it in on top of the kindling. He soon had a roaring fire which would help heat the old place.

After making sure that the smoke was indeed exiting through the pipe to the outside, Dean decided to check out the other rooms in the small house after checking on his baby brother. He walked over to Sammy and found him fast asleep. He lay his palm gently on Sammy's forehead. "Still got a fever there kiddo" Dean whispered to himself as he tucked his jacket around Sammy before leaving the room to check the rest of the house.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Earlier at Bobby's place:_

Bobby watched as John pulled out of his driveway in the truck. He was tired and stressed after arguing with the hunter for over forty five minutes. John had finally decided to leave telling Bobby that he was staying in town at the local motel until Bobby agreed to help him.

Bobby was feeling anxious as he walked back towards the house. He didn't know if the boys had overheard the argument between him and John and he was worried about how the boys would react to knowing their father was in town. He knew he would have to break the news to them while trying to calm Dean down at the same time. He had no doubt that Dean was going to have a strong reaction to the news.

Deciding to forego the pancakes, Bobby walked up the stairs and braced himself as he prepared to walk in the boys room and tell them about John being in town. As he opened the door, he immediately tensed seeing the empty room.

"Dean? Sam?" Bobby shouted trying to find the location of the boys. Hearing only silence, he shouted once again and was about to walk out of the room to check out back, when he saw the piece of paper lying on Dean's pillow. He walked over and picked the note up. His heart nearly broke in two as he read the words _**"I thought we could trust you, how could you let us down like that by saying dad could just take us?" **_Knowing immediately that Dean must have overheard part of the conversation between him and John, Bobby started searching the house and grounds for any sign of the boys.

After searching for an hour and not finding any sign of the boys, Bobby's heart sunk as he realized Dean had taken Sammy and run from him this time, and to make things worse, they were on foot since the Impala was still parked out back.

Suddenly remembering his phone, Bobby picked it up and hit speed dial number five and waited, praying that Dean would pick up the phone. He was dismayed however as he heard Dean's voice mail come on. _"This is Dean, leave a message." _

"Dean this is Bobby, please call me back son. You got things wrong. Please come back so we can talk things out" Bobby said hoping Dean would listen to his heart felt plea.

Bobby debated on whether or not he should call John. He was extremely worried about the boys being out there in the cold on their own, especially with Sammy still being sick. He didn't want to alienate Dean any more than he already was thinking his trust had been betrayed. He decided to search the woods outside his property first. If he didn't find the boys by nightfall, then he would call in some help.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean entered the room off to his right to find a small kitchen area. He saw a few cupboards with the doors broken off of their hinges. A few of the shelves held some broken plates and a few cups that were cracked. Off to the side he found a pantry door where he found a few rusted old food cans and old cereal boxes, but the thing that caught his eye was the two boxes of salt.

"Fantastic" thought Dean as he pulled them off the shelf. "I can use this to salt the doors and windows tonight." He rifled through the other things in the pantry but found nothing else that they could use.

He then walked to his left and entered the last room in the house to find a small bedroom. There was small bed in there with a mattress covered in what looked to be rat droppings. Dean shuddered at the thought of having to share the house with some mice over night. He pulled the door to the room closed and lay a line of salt knowing that they wouldn't be spending the night in there.

"Where in the hell is the bathroom" Dean wondered as he looked around. He didn't have to wonder long as he spied an old outhouse through the kitchen window. The door had been ripped off and he could see that the inside was littered with spider webs. "Ew, hope we don't have to use that thing" Dean thought as he salted the windows in the kitchen as well as the door leading to outside.

Knowing that he needed to wake Sammy and give him his medicine, Dean looked around for a source of water. Finding nothing inside, he focused out the window once again as he saw an old water pump off to the side of the porch with a tin cup hanging beside it. "Damn, I hope that thing still works" he thought as he checked on Sammy once more before walking outside. He grasped the handle on the pump to find that he couldn't move it due to the extreme amount of rust around the pumping mechanism.

Dean searched the ground and found a big rock. He used the rock to beat on the handle. After hitting it for the tenth time, he felt the handle give and immediately started to pumping it up and down. He heard a gurgling sound and then watched as water spewed forth from the pump. His stomach turned at the sight of the putrid, brown water flowing out.

"Jeez, I hope that clears" he said as he continued the pumping motion. After about five minutes of solid pumping, the water was finally clear. Dean removed the tin cup hanging beside the well and washed it out as best he could. He then sipped some water from the well and found that it was cold and refreshing. He drank a cup full before getting some for Sammy and heading back inside.

'Wake up kiddo" Dean said as he gently shook Sammy's shoulders. He watched as his little brother slowly opened his eyes and focused on him.

"I need you take your medicine" Dean said as he shook out a capsule and handed it to Sammy who popped it into his mouth and swallowed it down with the water that Dean had offered.

"Dean, I'm hungry" Sammy said as he felt his stomach rumbling. They didn't have the chance to eat anything before they left Bobby's and had went all day without eating. Not wanting to chance the food in the rusty cans, Dean searched the pockets in his jacket to see what he had in there. Finding a pack of cheese crackers and a candy bar. He gave most of the food to Sammy keeping only a small portion for himself.

"Here you go kiddo" he aid as he handed the food over. "We'll leave the woods tomorrow and try to find a store where I buy us something decent to eat"

After the boys had eaten their meager meal, Dean salted the rest of the windows and the door before putting more kindling into the potbelly stove and lying down on the floor beside the couch. He was totally exhausted and didn't notice the glowing eyes that focused on the house in which they were staying as he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_After the boys had eaten their meager meal, Dean salted the rest of the windows and the door before putting more kindling into the potbelly stove and lying down on the floor beside the couch. He was totally exhausted and didn't notice the glowing eyes that focused on the house in which they were staying as he drifted off to sleep._

Dean was awoken in the middle of the night by an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't say just what it was that had him awakening from a deep slumber, but something just didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of his neck had risen giving him a sense of danger being near. He pushed himself up off the floor and glanced at his brother quickly before leaving to make sure all of the salt lines were still in place.

As he checked the salt lining the kitchen window, Dean could have sworn he saw something in the distance glowing, but it was gone so fast that he couldn't quite be sure it was really there. He walked back into the room where he and Sammy were sleeping and added a little more kindling to the fire. The house had never really gotten warm because of it being so decrepit, but at least it wasn't freezing either and Sammy was able to sleep comfortably with Dean's jacket secure around his upper body.

Watching his brother sleeping, Dean thought about what they would be facing tomorrow. He knew they would have to find some place where they could buy some food and drinks. He had no doubt Sammy would be starving when he woke up since he was already feeling some hunger pains himself due to the small amount of food they had eaten. Sammy was still weak from his infection and wouldn't be able to fight it off completely without having some nourishing food in his body. For now though, Dean knew it was time to get some rest.

Searching the windows once more, Dean saw only the stars glowing in the night and felt that he and Sammy were safe enough for now. He walked over to the couch and lay his palm against Sammy's forehead. _"Looks like the fever has went down a little more"_ he thought to himself with a smile. Maybe Sammy will be up to doing some more traveling tomorrow. Knowing that things were okay at least for now, Dean lay down once again on the floor and closed his eyes to sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Meanwhile back as Bobby's place, Bobby has spent hours searching for the boys. He had hoped they would take refuge out in the salvage yard and searched the vehicles there hoping to find the boys hiding in one of them, but all he found was empty cars.

As nighttime was starting to fall, Bobby went inside and grabbed a flashlight to search the area around his property. After looking for another hour, Bobby nearly gave up when he saw a few boards pried loose in the back fence.

"Son of a bitch, those boys have taken off into the woods by themselves" Bobby muttered knowing without a doubt that the boys had pried the boards loose since he had just checked this section of fencing last week.

Knowing that he wouldn't have a chance of finding the boys out in the woods at nighttime, Bobby jogged to his house, determined to get a few hours of sleep before he started his search in the morning. He knew he was a damned good hunter and tracker and prayed that his skills would be good enough to lead him to the boys before danger found them.

Upon entering his house, he packed some gear he though he would need and put it into his backpack. He then took a quick shower and climbed into bed thinking about the day ahead of him and what the results of his search would bring.

He contemplated once again about whether or not he should call the boys father. He felt that John deserved the right to know that his boys could be in danger, but if he made that call, he could lose Dean's trust forever. After weighing the options, Bobby decided that with the boys lives being in possible danger, he would call John in the morning. He could learn to deal with losing Dean's trust as long as the boys, _his boys _were safe and alive.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As morning broke on the horizon, Dean woke up to the sound of Sammy's teeth chattering and being rather cool himself. The temperature had fallen substantially overnight and the fire had died down in the potbellied stove. Dean knew that he had to get Sammy warmed up before they even thought about starting their trek towards town. That would allow the temperature to rise some outside also.

Dean gathered some more kindling and placed it inside the stove. He quickly had a roaring fire going within seconds and walked over to sit on the couch beside a now stirring Sammy,

"Good morning sleepyhead" Dean said as he pulled his brother to his chest, running his hands up and down Sammy's arms to warm him up. "I know it's cold in here right now, but I've got another fire going and it'll warm up soon.

Th-thank's D-Dean" Sammy said he nestled into his brother's warmth.

"You're welcome. I figure after it warms up some outside, we can go into town and get something to eat. Afterwards, maybe I can scam us some money by playing pool against the local pool shark.

Knowing that Sammy needed to take his medicine, Dean lay him back against the couch and said, "I'm gonna go get you some water bro so you can take your meds."

As Dean pumped some water into the cup, he scanned the surrounding woods for signs of whatever had been there last night. Figuring that it was most likely a deer or a wolf, Dean walked back inside and gave Sammy one of his pills and watched as he swallowed it down with the water.

As Dean sat with Sammy on the couch, he was unaware of a gathering of creatures not too far from where he and Sammy now sat. A group of five Aswang creatures had been drawn to the house in the woods by the smell of sickness. These creatures enjoyed preying on the sick and the infirm and looked forward to killing the human inside and devouring it's body. They had considered themselves lucky to have found their next meal last night while on their nightly prowl of the woods. It had been months since they had feasted upon human flesh, having to rely on woodland animals instead. Tonight, they would eat like kings.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN **

John was awoken the next morning by the sound of the telephone ringing. He reached out and grabbed the receiver and put it to his ear and grumbled out "What?" He was instantly alert though when he heard the voice coming through the phone line.

"_John, it's Bobby. I need your help!"_

"What's wrong Bobby?" John asked as he reached down and grabbed his jeans off the floor to pull them on.

"_It's the boys, I think they might be in trouble" _

"What the hell do you mean, you think they're in trouble Bobby? I was just at your place last night and you said you hadn't heard from them. What changed between then and now?" John asked trying to figure out how things could have gone so bad so quickly.

"_Just get your ass over here as quick as you can and I'll explain everything" _he heard Bobby say before he hung up the phone. He quickly finished dressing and grabbed his keys off of the nightstand and ran out the door. As he fired up the engine and took off down the road, he ignore the speed limit signs in his need to talk to Bobby.

John pulled into the salvage yard twenty minutes later as he watched Bobby descending the steps to the house with a backpack and a couple of guns. He flung the door open before his truck had even come to a complete stop.

Putting the gear into park, John hopped out of the truck and rushed over to where Bobby stood watching him.

"Alright Singer, what in the hell is going on?" John asked as he stood in front of the older man with his hands jammed into his pockets.

Knowing that he had to get the conversation over with, Bobby looked at John and said ""I'm sorry John, but I've been lying to you for days. I knew for the past week where the boys were because they've been staying with me."

Anger immediately flew into John's eyes at hearing Bobby's admission. He grabbed the elder hunter by his jacket and shoved him back against the porch railing. "What the fuck Bobby, you knew how worried I was about those boys and you just let me suffer wondering if they were injured or not."

Bobby put his hands on John's chest and pushed him off of him as he said "I was just following Dean's wishes you stupid bastard. He wasn't ready for you to find out that they were staying here."

Bobby watched as the anger deflated from John's eyes. "Please, just tell me what happened and where my boys are Bobby"

"Like I said, the boys were staying here with me when you showed up yesterday. Near as I can figure, Dean must have overheard us arguing and only heard part of the conversation. He felt like I had betrayed him by telling you where they were. While we were out here arguing, Dean had taken Sammy and run with him again. I searched most of the evening yesterday and finally found a sign to where the boys had gone." Bobby said as he took a deep breath.

"Where, where are they Bobby?" John asked in anticipation of what Bobby would say.

"Bobby motioned with his finger towards the back of his property. "They're out there in the woods somewhere. We've got to find them before something happens" Bobby said as he watched John walking to his truck to get his gear.

John and Bobby quickly walked to the area of the fence with the boards pried loose and snatched off a few more boards making room for them to climb through. They set of determined to find the boys before the day was out.

**TBC. **_**Will John and Bobby get to the boys before the Aswang creatures attack?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Where, where are they Bobby?" John asked in anticipation of what Bobby would say. Bobby motioned with his finger towards the back of his property. "They're out there in the woods somewhere." _

After climbing through the fence, John and Bobby scanned the ground for signs of which way the boys might have went. They walked a circular pattern wanting to make sure no stone was left unturned. After approximately ten minutes of searching, Bobby found a small shoe indentation in the ground that looked to be about the size of Sammy's foot.

"John, I've got something here" he called out as he bent down to take a closer look.

John jogged quickly over to Bobby and bent down to take a look at the area Bobby was focusing on. "That looks about the right size for Sammy's foot" John stated as he started searching the surrounding area. He could see more indentations leading off to the right in the soft ground.

"They went this way Bobby" John stated as he walked further into the woods with Bobby close on his heels. As they followed the footprints, he prayed that they would be able to find the boys soon.

After walking approximately a mile, they came to a spot where the ground was more firm and they could no longer find any shoe indentations to help them out.

"Damn it" swore John as he looked around the immediate area looking for any signs or clues to which way his boys had been traveling. Finding none, he and Bobby fanned out a little and kept heading in the same direction hoping that Dean hadn't strayed from the path he had been following.

As they searched, Bobby could see the look of worry on John's face and knew that it mirrored his own. The boys had been on their own for over twenty four hours now and he wondered if anything had happened to them. He thought about how cold the weather had gotten overnight and knew the chances of the boys having hypothermia were high if they hadn't been able to find any shelter.

He also worried about them facing whatever kind of wild animals that roamed the woods. He had heard wolves howling before in the distance from his own property so he knew that they were out there. He just prayed that one hadn't happened upon the boys because he really needed the chance to talk with Dean and explain what had happened.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After the sun had heated up the morning some, Dean decided it was time to leave the house and he doused the fire in the old stove. He pulled off two of his shirts and made sure that Sammy put them on under his jacket. The kid still had a fever and Dean hated having to expose him to the cold weather once again, but he knew they couldn't spend another night in that house with is being so drafty and allowing the cold weather to seep in through the walls.

"Okay dude, you ready to travel?" he asked his little brother as he put on his own jacket.

"Yeah, let's roll" Sammy said as he put a fake smile on his face not wanting Dean to know how bad he was feeling this morning. His stomach was beginning to cramp and he felt kind of weak, but he knew they needed to get out of the woods as soon as possible so they could find a warm place to stay and eat some food. Maybe after they had eaten a decent meal, he would start to feeling better.

The boys hadn't been walking far when Dean felt that funny sensation of being watched again. He could feel the hairs prickling on the back of his neck once again as he scanned the surrounding woods. He felt goose bumps raising on his arms as he looked around and didn't think that they were there because of the cold weather.

Sammy just happened to look at his brother at that time and noticed the way that he was scanning the woods intently. "What's wrong Dean?" he asked as he saw a look of worry cross his brother's face.

"It's nothing Sammy, don't worry" Dean answered not wanting to scare his little brother. He knew he would have to stay on constant alert until they had gotten out of the woods and Sammy was safe.

Sammy accepted his brother's answer for now even though he knew it was said for his own benefit. He just didn't have the energy to question Dean any further as he needed to concentrate on just keeping his feet moving one ahead of the other.

As they continued on, Dean could see rain clouds forming in the sky as the fluffy white clouds had now taken on an ominous gray color. "Damn, just what we don't need" he thought knowing that it would start raining soon and he and Sammy would be caught out in the open. He could imagine how that would affect Sammy's health if he couldn't find some shelter before the downpour started.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Bobby had been walking the better part of the morning when they saw storm clouds starting to form on the horizon. "Damn, I hope the rain holds off long enough for us to find the boys" John stated as he watched the changing clouds. The last thing we need is a deluge to wash away any clues we might have to finding the boys.

Knowing that time could be running out on them because of the chance of rain, Bobby and John picked up their pace as they continued their search. As they approached an area where the woods seemed to thin out a little, Bobby noticed a run down looking house nestled in amongst the trees.

"John look" he said as he pointed to the structure that looked like it could cave in at any minute. The hunters took off at a quick jog hoping that maybe the boys would have taken shelter inside and that their search was coming to an end.

As they approached the house, they noticed just how badly in a state of disrepair it was. They climbed the steps carefully so as not to break an ankle or leg by falling through the boards. As they entered the house, they could smell the faint smell of smoke and knew that somebody had indeed been there recently. They searched the few rooms in the house and were dismayed to find that whoever was there had already left.

"Damn, if it was the boys, they can't be too far ahead" stated Bobby since the potbelly stove still felt a little warm to the touch. He and John left the house and started scanning the grounds outside looking for any signs of where the boys might have went. Bobby found some shoe impressions by the old pump, but they just seemed to lead back to the house.

Bobby and John widened the search to include the trees that surrounded the little house. They had only searched for a few minutes when John found ominous signs pointing to the fact that his boys were being watched. "Bobby get over here quick" he yelled as he looked at the carvings he had found on a couple of the trees.

"What is it John, what did you find?" Bobby asked as he jogged over to where John was standing.

"What do these look like to you?" John asked as he pointed out three odd shaped carvings on the tree.

"After studying the carvings which formed the shape of an upside down pentagram inside a circle surrounded by what looked to be interconnected horns, Bobby gasped as he came to the realization that the boys were being hunted by a group of Aswang creatures.

"Son of a bitch, we've got to find those boys fast" Bobby stated with a look of great concern, _or could that be terror_, in his eyes. "Those marking were made by a group of Aswang creatures. They're supernatural beings that prey on people when they're sick. Damn it John if those things catch up with the boys, they'll cut them to pieces and feast on the body parts."

"There ain't no damned creature going to feed on my boys. Let's go Bobby, we got us some creatures to kill" John said with confidence. As they walked, John and Bobby quickly followed the easily identifiable trail of the creatures knowing that it would lead them to the boys with ease.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sammy hadn't walked much further when the rain started falling in a light drizzle. Dean tried to quicken their pace a little, but found that Sammy was unable to keep up with him. _"Crap, this is so not good" _he thought as he slowed down and wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders. He could see the exhaustion that was clearly showing on Sammy's face and wondered how long it would be before his legs gave out on him.

"We're gonna be okay Sammy" he said to encourage his little brother as the rain started falling harder. They had only walked a few steps farther when Sammy stumbled and fell to his knees before Dean could catch him.

"M'sorry" Sammy panted as he struggled to push himself up.

"Don't be" Dean said as he reached down to help his baby brother to stand. After he got Sammy into a standing position, Dean wrapped an arm around his little brother's waist to help support him. He could feel the shivers that were starting to run through Sammy's body and knew they had to find a place to get out of the rain soon.

After another thirty minutes of walking, both boys were drenched with rain water running off their faces in torrents and their clothing clinging to their bodies. By this point, Sammy was barely walking and was more stumbling along with Dean pulling him.

I d-don't f-feel s-so g-good Dean" Sammy whispered just before he fell limp into his big brother's arms.

Dean was petrified as he cradled his baby brother in his arms while trying to rouse him. "Sammy? Sammy, open your eyes for me dude" Raising his eyes to look around, Dean saw a rock outcropping not too far off in the distance that would help to shield Sammy from the rain. Hoisting his baby brother into his arms, he started walking quickly towards the outcropping. He was nearly there when he heard an eerie howling sound not too far behind him.

He jogged the rest of the way to the outcropping and lay Sammy on the ground as he pulled the only weapon he had on him from the back of his jeans, a silver hunting knife that his dad had given him for his fifteenth birthday. He turned to see five evil looking creatures advancing on him and Sammy.

**TBC Will John and Bobby get to the boys in time to keep them from becoming a gourmet meal for the Aswang?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Dean jogged the rest of the way to the outcropping and lay Sammy on the ground as he pulled the only weapon he had on him from the back of his jeans, a silver hunting knife that his dad had given him for his fifteenth birthday. He turned to see five evil looking creatures advancing on him and Sammy._

Dean immediately tensed as he watched the creatures approaching. He knew Sammy was still out cold and that he was their only line of protection. If he couldn't hold back the creatures, then Sammy would be hurt for sure. _"How in the hell am I supposed to take on all five" _he thought as he held the silver blade in front of him ready to face his adversaries.

"Damn I wish I had a gun" Dean muttered as he watched the Aswang creatures draw closer before stopping to converse with each other. _"Great, they're probably planning their attack strategy" _he thought as he heard the sounds of Sammy moaning behind him. He couldn't take the chance and look back to see if Sammy was waking since the creatures were too freaking close to them.

"Shh Sammy, I'm right here little brother. Everything's alright, I gotcha" Dean knew damn well that everything was alright, but it was his natural instinct to protect Sammy. He couldn't let him know what they were facing right now.

As Dean waited for the creatures to make their move, he noted just how fugly they really were. The aswang looked like a half human, half monster with two horns emerging from it's grotesquely large head. It had two glowing yellow eyes with a nose off centered on it's face. Its jaws hung from it's mouth like flabs of fat with long, sharp teeth emerging through the unseemly lips that were purplish in color. It's hands were more like claws with razor sharp nails at the end.

"Holy shit, you sure are fugly" Dean shouted as he saw the creatures watching him. He then noticed that their eyes shifted down to rest on Sammy as they drooled at the sick young man lying on the ground.

"Oh Hell No! Don't even think you're going to get near him" Dean challenged as he raised his knife again. "You better stick to playing Elmer Fudd and go catch yourselves a rascally rabbit before I skin you alive" Dean said hoping that his cocky attitude would make the creatures think and look elsewhere for their food.

Dean watched as the creatures started chanting and then moved forward together as one. _"Here we go" _he thought as he swung his knife at the first creature to near him, leaving a deep gouge across its arm as it reached out to grab for him.

The creature just seemed to sneer as it gave Dean an evil looking grin. It raised it's arm once again to stab at Dean as it connected with his shoulder and Dean felt the nails sinking into his shoulder. He was so distracted by the pain that he didn't see the creature approaching from the side as it sunk it's razor sharp teeth into his leg. Dean screamed in pain as he felt the teeth sinking into his thigh. He brought the knife down and stabbed into the creature's eye forcing it to back off.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Bobby were making good time as they tracked the creatures that were stalking the boys. The creatures left easily identifiable marks in the ground with their feet and The hunters had no trouble tracking them whatsoever. They had loaded their guns with the silver bullets they needed to kill the creatures as they walked.

The hunters hadn't covered much distance when a light rain began to fall, but John and Bobby barely noticed as they kept up a pretty good pace tracking the Aswang creatures. They were on a mission and nothing was going to deter them from it.

When the rain eventually turned into a torrential downpour, John and Bobby took off at a jog with both hunters fearing for the boys safety. They knew that with Sammy having been so sick, that the rain would slow the boys down and make them easier pray for the creatures hunting them.

The hunters were suddenly stopped in their tracks as they heard an eerie howling sound coming from up ahead. "Damn, that's their attack call" Bobby said as he looked at John. "They've found the boys."

John and Bobby took off at a run towards the area where they heard the howl coming from praying that they would make it in time. They had just broken tree cover when they looked to see Dean surrounded by the Aswang creatures fighting valiantly to protect his baby brother who lay on the ground.

As they ran to help, Bobby shouted "Aim for the head John, the only thing that will kill the creatures is a silver bullet to the brain.

As John neared the fracas he hollered "Hey you ugly sons of bitches, why don't you take on somebody with more meat" as he raised his gun and aimed at one of the creatures that turned to look his way. He squeezed the trigger as the creature lunged his way and watched as the bullet entered it's forehead. He didn't take the time to notice the blue blood that poured from the wound as the brain sizzled and died from the silver bullet that was lodged deep within it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean thought for sure he was about to die as he sunk his knife into the second creature's eye and watched as another moved up to take his place. _"Oh God, I'm so sorry Sammy, this is all my fault" _he thought as he struggled to remain standing as pain seared through his leg. He could hear the sounds of Sammy's breathing becoming labored and it had a raspy sound to it.

As Dean stood panting, he could have sworn he heard the sound of Bobby's voice saying something, but that couldn't be. Bobby had no idea where they were. Just as he felt his leg tremble, getting ready to collapse, he heard his dad's booming voice yell "Hey you ugly sons of bitches, why don't you take on somebody with more meat."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of a rifle going off and watched as one of the creatures fell to the ground dead as a freaking doornail. He immediately heard another shot and saw that it came from Bobby's direction as the fugly sucker that bit him was taken out of action.

"_Way to go dad and Bobby" _he thought as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he passed out from the intense pain shooting through his shoulder and leg.

John's fears for his sons rose substantially as he saw the three remaining creatures advancing on his unconscious boys. "Oh no you don't" he shouted as he fired another shot into the brain of the creature that was closest to the boys. Not having time to reload, he swung his rifle barrel at the other two as he threw himself between his boys and danger. He wasn't about to allow the Aswang creatures an shot to his boys.

Knowing that John wouldn't have a chance fighting the last two creatures by himself, Bobby shouted "DROP" as he lined his sights up and pulled the trigger.

Upon hearing Bobby's voice shouting to drop, John instantly hit the ground as he used his own body to cover his boys as much as he possibly could. He heard Bobby's gun go off and then the sounds of roaring as the creature screamed in its death throes.

Bobby then swiftly took aim at the last creature and pulled the trigger effectively obliterating the last of the Aswang creatures. He checked to make sure all of the creatures were dead before walking over to where the boys lay.

John was assessing his boys condition by the time that Bobby joined them.

"How are the boys" Bobby asked as he jammed his shaking hands into his pocket. It terrified him to think of how close he cad come to losing _his_ boys, since that was the way he thought of them now.

"Not good" John answered honestly. "Sammy's burning up with fever and he's having trouble breathing. From the sounds of it, I'd say he has pneumonia. Dean's got a pretty bad bite on his leg and it looks like one of the creatures sunk its claw into his shoulder.

"Unnnngh" Both Bobby and John's attention was drawn to Dean as they heard him moaning. Dean was moving his head back and forth as if trying to clear his mind.

"Dean, can you hear me son?" John asked as he put his palm to Dean's cheek to hold his head still.

"Dad?" Dean questioned as he tried to clear his foggy mind.

"Yeah son, it's me" he said as he lay his other hand on Dean's chest, feeling secure as it rose and fell with Dean's breathing.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, desperately needing to know how his baby brother was.

"Bobby's taking care of him" John replied as he watched Bobby bending down to give help to his youngest son.

Bobby lifted Sammy's upper body and lay it on his legs as he pulled a silver flask from his duffle bag. He gently patted Sammy's cheek trying to rouse him. "Open your eyes for me kiddo" he said as he watched Sammy's face intently. Getting no reaction, he patted his cheek a little more firmly. "Open your eyes Sammy, I need you to drink some water" he said as he tipped the flask to Sammy's mouth.

Sammy moaned as he heard Bobby's voice calling to him. He opened his eyes a mere slit as he heard Bobby telling him to drink some water. "Come on kid, I need you to drink some of this for me" Bobby encouraged. Sammy opened his mouth a little as Bobby slowly poured some water in. He swallowed some as he felt a little of the water trickling from the sides of his mouth.

"John, we've got to get these boys out of here quick" Bobby said knowing that the youngest Winchester needed to be in a hospital as soon as possible.

Bobby leaned down to pick up Sammy in his arms as John helped a barely conscious Dean to his feet.

"If we head due east, we should be at the road in about fifteen minutes" Bobby said as he started walking cradling Sam in his arms. He watched as John wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and pulled an arm over his shoulder. John was more dragging Dean than anything else.

As John walked beside Bobby supporting his oldest child, he thought about the conversation that he and Dean were going to have about Sammy. Dean knew very well now what it felt like to have Sammy hurt on his watch, maybe John could make him understand now why he did the things he had to do.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_As John walked beside Bobby supporting his oldest child, he thought about the conversation that he and Dean were going to have about Sammy. Dean knew very well now what it felt like to have Sammy hurt on his watch, maybe John could make him understand now why he did the things he had to do._

Bobby and John had been walking through the woods for approximately seven minutes when Sammy started struggling within Bobby's grasp. His fever had once again spiked and he soon started having convulsions. Fearing that he might drop Sammy, Bobby kneeled to the ground and propped Sammy against his legs as he struggled to support the boy in his arms.

"Shit Bobby, what are we gonna do?" John asked as he watched his baby boy convulsing. They needed to cool Sammy down and fast. Not knowing what else to do, John pulled off his shirt that was still soaked from the rain and started wiping down Sammy's face. The shirt was cool and he hoped it would help to bring Sammy's fever down a little,

As John was wiping down Sammy's face, Bobby pulled out a flask of holy water as he waited for the child to stop convulsing. He waited for two minutes until he finally saw the jerking movements still. He uncapped his flask and tipped it to Sammy's lips. As John coaxed his mouth open by stroking it. Bobby poured a little of the water in as John then stroked Sammy's throat causing an involuntary swallowing movement. They repeated the process three more times until they were happy with the amount of water that the youngest Winchester had drank.

Dean sat on the ground and watched his baby brother convulsing. He felt responsible for everything Sammy was going through now and kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" with tears flowing freely down his cheek. He felt a small amount of relief as he saw the convulsions subside as his dad and Bobby administered first aid to Sammy. He wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his jacket as he scooted over towards his baby brother. "Please hold on Sammy, I can't live without you, I won't" he whispered praying that his brother was strong enough to survive.

John kept glancing at Dean as he and Bobby worked with Sammy. He could see the guilt shining through in Dean's eyes and knew Dean had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. He was truly scared that if something happened to Sammy that Dean wouldn't be strong enough to survive it with the shape that he was in now!

When they finally got Sammy stable, John volunteered to carry his youngest this time knowing that Bobby had to be tiring. He bent down and gently lifted his baby boy into his arms as Bobby helped Dean to stand. Bobby took lead once again as he supported Dean and they started moving due east again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John's arms were beginning to strain under the weight of carrying his youngest son. He could feel the muscles bunching in his arms and knew that he was sure to have some charley horses as a result from the exertion he was putting on his muscles.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to carry Sammy any further, John saw the road snaking around a bend up ahead. _"Thank God" _he thought as he sighed in relief hoping that they would soon be able to get Sammy and Dean to the hospital. John picked up his pace even though he was exhausted and finally stumbled to the side of the road.

John bent down and placed Sammy in the grass on the side of the road as he watched Bobby sit Dean beside him. He heard the sounds of a vehicle approaching and stepped out into the middle of the road waving his arms and calling for help.

He watched as an old pickup came into view and then stopped as an old man rolled down the window and said "What can I do for ya son?" John explained how both of his boys desperately needed to get to the hospital because one was sick and the other was badly injured.

The old man told him to load the boys and himself in the back of the pickup and he would get them there as quick as possible. Bobby helped John to get the boys into the truck and then they climbed in themselves as the old man pulled out and headed toward Sioux City County Hospital

John cradled Sammy into his chest and kept his arms around Sammy trying to shield him from the wind in the back of the pickup. Sammy's fever had dropped a little and he was beginning to shiver from being chilled. John noticed how pale his son had become in the last few minutes and that his lips had a faint blue tinge to them now. He felt it as Sammy struggled to take in deep breaths in an effort to get in enough oxygen.

He sighed in relief as he saw the hospital coming into view. He quickly hoisted Sammy into his arms as he pulled his youngest out of the truck and ran inside screaming for help since Sammy was barely breathing by this time. He knew Bobby would take care of getting Dean inside and time was of the essence for his youngest child.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dr. Judson Henry had just finished making his rounds at the hospital and was about to go home after a long day of work when he heard a man's voice screaming for help. He rounded the corner just in time to see John Winchester cradling his youngest son in his arms as Bobby was coming through the door with an obviously injured Dean.

"I need two gurneys stat" Judson called out as he ran up to the hunters. "What the hell happened" he asked as began assessing Sammy who was being lowered onto a gurney.

"He can't breathe Judson" John gasped out as the orderlies began pushing the gurneys through the ER doors at a quick pace.

As Sammy was placed on the hospital bed, Judson immediately ripped open his shirt and placed his stethoscope over Sammy's chest and listened intently. "Damn, his lungs are crackling like static electricity" Judson barked as he immediately placed an oxygen mask over Sammy's face to help him breathe easier.

Judson then started removing Sammy's wet clothing since it was obvious the kid was chilled to the bone. The kid was beginning to shake uncontrollably and he could hear his teeth chattering even through the oxygen mask. After he had totally stripped Sammy, he covered up the child's nude body with two blankets and tucked them in to provide as much warmth as possible. He then assessed Sammy' vitals.

After taking care of Sammy's immediate needs, Judson walked over to check on Dean. He could see the large blood stains on Dean's thigh and his shoulder. "What the hell happened to these boys" he asked Bobby and John as he began to cut off Dean's shirt with a pair of scissors.

"It's a long story" Bobby replied "I'll tell you about it later. Right now you need to know that Dean was attacked by an Aswang creature. We took care of the wounds as best we could until we could get them here."

Judson instructed Dean to lay back so he could pull off his jeans to get a look at the wound in his thigh.

"It can wait doc, you need to take care of Sammy first" Dean said as Judson slowly pushed him back and started removing his jeans. He clenched his teeth in pain as the jean material slid over the bite mark.

"I'll get back to Sammy as soon as I've had a chance to check you over Dean" Judson replied as he prodded the skin around the bite area. He noticed that the skin was irritated and swollen and feared that infection might be setting in. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a jarof clear liquid.

As he walked over to Dean he said, roll over and pull your boxers down Dean, I'm going to give you a strong antibiotic shot to stave off the infection setting into that bite wound.

"Oh hell no" Dean said as he saw the size of the needle Judson was carrying. "You ain't sticking that needle into my ass, no way, now how!"

"I'll give you this one plus a couple more if you don't roll over and do as I say now" Judson said as he approached the bed that Dean was lying on.

Knowing that Judson meant every word he said, Dean rolled over and felt it as his dad began lowering his boxers. He tensed the muscles in his behind as he felt Judson swabbing an area to sterilize it.

"Relax Dean, it will hurt less" Judson said as he prepped the syringe. Finding the meatiest part of Dean's derriere, he plunged the needle in and pushed down the plunger to inject the antibiotic into Dean's system.

"Son of a bitch" Dean swore as he felt the needle jabbed into his behind. "Couldn't you have done that easier?" he asked as he felt the medicine entering his behind. He hissed as it created a burning sensation and reached back to rub the area that Judson had just injected the medicine.

"You're an evil bastard, you know that" Dean said as he watched Judson smirking while he rubbed his sore behind.

After Dean had replaced his boxers, Judson called in a nurse to come in and clean out Dean's wounds so he could once again focus his attention on Sammy. He was happy to see that the kids lips had lost their blue tint and that he was breathing a tad easier. He felt his pulse and was dismayed to find that it was still a little too rapid for his liking.

He put in a call to X-ray and told them he was on his way down with a young patient who needed chest x-rays stat, that they were to clear their schedule until after he had the x-rays he needed to make a full diagnosis.

Dean and the others watched as two orderlies pushed Sammy's bed out of the room with Judson telling them that he would bring Sammy back in approximately thirty minutes.

John watched as the nurse finished cleaning Dean's wounds, applied an antibiotic ointment, and then covered them until Judson could return to possibly stitch some of the gouges in his shoulder. After the nurse left the room, John decided it would be a good time for him and Dean to talk while Sammy was out of the room.

"Dean, I think we need to talk about what's happened here son." John watched as Dean immediately tensed.

"What do you mean we need to talk" Dean asked knowing he was about to hear a lecture about what happed with Sammy.

John decided to leap right in with both feet. "Dean, you were so pissed at me for the mistake I made on the last hunt that got Sammy hurt that you took him and ran, blaming me for not caring enough about Sammy. And then you turned around and inadvertently got caught up in a hunt and look what the fuck happened. The kid was hurt under your watch too so I think it's about damned time you stop blaming me every time Sammy gets hurt and start accepting that shit happens on a hunt."

"No sir, don't you lay that crap on me" Dean gritted through clenched teeth. It's not the same damned thing. I ran because I was trying to protect Sammy, I was worried about his safety and did everything I could to keep him safe and secure. I didn't take off on him when he was injured to hunt down some fucking creature to kill it, I didn't put the hunt before my brother which is exactly what you did dad. You fucking ran after the Abiku demon instead of tending to your injured son," Tears were starting to fall from Dean's eyes as he took a deep shuddering breath and whispered "Why the hell wasn't Sammy more important to you, why couldn't you just think of him first?"

John closed his eyes and thought about the words that Dean had said. He never really thought about how it would look to Dean when he took off after that creature. Opening his eyes once again, he focused on Dean and said "Dean, the reason I took off after that demon was because I knew I could count on you to take care of Sammy, I knew you would see to his wound and take care of him for me so that I could take care of the demon. "I swear Sammy and you are the most important things in my life, I just never realized how it affected you when I went after the demon. And for that I am truly sorry."

"Just please, don't put the hunt before him dad, I can't watch as Sammy takes second place to some damned demon in your heart" Dean replied as he rolled over to face the wall totally exhausted from the argument.

John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and felt the small tremors going through his son's body as Dean silently wept. "Dean, I swear to you on your mother's memory that Sammy will NEVER take second place in my heart."

Dean rolled over and looked at his father to see that he really meant what he had said. He could see the truth shining in his father's eyes. "I hope you mean that dad, but I'm telling you there's only one way that Sammy and I will come back with you and it has to be on my terms.

**TBC **_**What will be the conditions of Dean's terms for him and Sammy to return to the hunt? Don't worry, Bobby will have his conversation with Dean in the next chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Dean rolled over and looked at his father to see that he really meant what he had said. He could see the truth shining in his father's eyes. "I hope you mean that dad, but I'm telling you there's only one way that Sammy and I will come back with you and it has to be on my terms._

John looked at his son as he tried to establish what Dean's terms could possibly be. "Lets hear those terms" John said as he unwittingly crossed him arms in defense.

"First of all, I consider Sammy my own responsibility now and anything concerning him should be left up to me and that includes discipline dad. I'm tired of you yelling at him and belittling him during the hunt. From now on, you leave him to me. You're not allowed to growl at him or treat him like he is inferior anymore. If something needs said, "I will be the one to say it, not you. You've admitted yourself that you see me as Sammy's primary caregiver which means you forfeit the right to punish him" Dean said watching his father becoming more agitated as he talked.

"Now hold on just a damn minute" John said as he glared at Dean. "I am his father, not you and I will damned well discipline him when I see fit."

"You don't know how discipline him and still show the kid that you love him dad" Dean said in anger. "Do you even know how many nights he cried himself to sleep lately thinking that he wasn't worth your love because of the way you treated him. Damn dad, he thinks you hate him, that you blame him for mom's death, for everything that went wrong in our lives."

John's face blanched at hearing the words that Dean had to say. Was it possible that Sammy really felt that way, that he felt unloved and that he was to blame for what happened to Mary?

"Dean, Sammy knows that I love him, and that I don't blame him for what happened" John said weakly not being sure of his words.

"Are you sure dad? Have you talked with him about it, because I have and I know that you're wrong. The kid actually apologized for ruining my life and taking mom from me. He actually said he wished he had never been born." John watched as tears fell from Dean's eyes as he relayed those words to him.

John opened his mouth to speak but found that he was having trouble forming the words. He never realized that Sammy blamed himself, that he thought things would have been better if he had never existed. ""I-I didn't know he felt that way Dean. God help me, I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do. Just promise dad that from now on you'll leave everything that has to deal with Sammy up to me. Let me be the one to talk with him on the hunts and deal with his safety and behavior. Just let the kid be my responsibility from now on, that's all I'm asking. If you can deal with that, and if Sammy agrees, then we can stay together as a family again" Dean implored as he watched his father's face waiting for an answer.

"I guess I can deal with those terms as long as you know that I am going to be included in the safety part of the issue. I'll always be there to protect you boys as I see fit. But as far as behavior is concerned, the kid's all yours. Maybe he'll listen to you better than he ever has to me" John stated hoping it would be enough to appease Dean.

"We've got a deal then as long as Sammy agrees" Dean said as lay his head back down on the hospital pillow and closed his weary eyes. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep.

John looked over at Bobby who had sat quietly throughout his and Dean's conversation as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "You want some coffee?" he asked in a whisper. Seeing Bobby shake his head no, John quietly walked out the door leaving Bobby to watch over Dean while he went to the hospital cafeteria.

Bobby stood up and walked over towards Dean's bed as the young hunter slept. He really needed to talk to Dean also but that talk could wait until the kid was feeling up to it. He didn't have the heart to wake Dean up after seeing the peaceful look on his face in sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John returned from the cafeteria just in time to see Sammy and Joshua returning from x-ray. He followed them into the room as he asked "How's he doing doc?"

Judson looked at John and Bobby and said, "X-ray confirmed my suspicions. Sammy does indeed have pneumonia. His x-rays showed a blotchy area where fluid and pus has accumulated in his lungs, which is the main cause of his breathing struggles. The pus indicates that infection has set in to the air sacs which is causing the high fever he's been experiencing."

"What are you going to do for him Judson?" Bobby asked as he placed his hand on Sammy's chest while Judson hooked Sammy back up to the oxygen mask.

"Right now I have the nurses prepping a room for Dean and Sammy. I want to admit them both with your permission John, so that I can keep a close eye on them" Judson said as he looked at the boys father.

After John nodded his permission, Judson then went on to say "I am going to have Sammy put under an oxygen tent for the next forty-eight hours while I get him started on Zythromax and Biaxin which will be administered through an IV. Afterwards, we're going to have to put him through some therapeutic coughing exercises which will break up the sputum in his chest cavity. Right now, the best thing we can do for him is to provide oxygen and allow him to get plenty of rest.

Judson then walked over to check on Dean. He placed his palm on Dean's forehead to check for fever before gently lifting the bandage on his chest to check the claw marks underneath. "John, I'm going to need to stitch two of these cuts or Dean's going to have a hell of a nasty scar on his chest" Judson said as he noticed two of the cuts still seeping a mall amount of blood from them.

Judson reached over and palmed Dean's cheek with his hand. "Dean, wake up son" he said as he gently patted Dean's cheek with his finger tips. He watched as Dean blinked his eyes a few times before Dean's gaze finally settled upon him.

"Hey kid, are you with me now?" Judson asked as he watched Dean nod his head in an affirmative manner. "Okay, I'm going to have to stitch two of the wounds in your chest, but first I'm going to give you a shot of lidocaine to numb the area."

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as he watched Judson preparing the injection.

"Sammy's right over there" Judson indicated with a nod of his head. "He's got pneumonia so we're going to admit him for a few days. I'm going to admit you also so that I can keep a close eye on your wounds."

Dean groggily looked over to see his baby brother sleeping with the oxygen mask firmly placed over his nose and mouth. "Kay" Dean said as he felt the needle piercing the skin on his chest. The pain quickly subsided however as the lidocaine took effect numbing his chest area.

Judson cleaned the claw mars once again with peroxide before stitching the wounds as Dean watched his baby brother sleeping. After tying of the last stitch, he patted Dean on the arm and said, "you're going to be fine Dean, both of you are" as he stood to leave so that he could get the papers John would have to sign admitting his children to the hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After John had signed the admittance forms, both Dean and Sammy were wheeled up to the third floor pediatric wing. Dean rolled his eyes as he noticed the Disney characters painted all over the walls as soon as the stepped off the elevator. The boys were taken into room 307 where Judson quickly had Sammy set up under an oxygen tent.

"What the hell, I thought you said Sammy was gonna be okay doc" Dean said as he looked over in panic at his brother lying under the tent.

"Relax Dean, the oxygen tent is just to help Sammy breathe easier. He'll be able to relax better with it than having that mask placed over his face" Judson explained trying to ease Dean's worries while he hooked up the IV machine that would be monitoring Sammy's pulse and blood pressure as well as delivering the antibiotics.

"Why is he sleeping so much?" Dean asked as Judson finished placing the IV in Sammy's hand

"His body is exhausted from his lungs trying to work so hard to get in oxygen. He'll probably sleep for most of the next twenty four hours since he can now breathe easier with the oxygen therapy" Judson explained in answer to Dean's question.

After Judson had the boys settled, John and Bobby were allowed to enter the room. "How are you doing son?" John asked as he pulled up a chair beside Dean's bed. "M'fine dad, I'm just worried about Sammy" Dean said as he focused his attention on his baby brother.

"Sammy's going to be fine Dean, Judson thinks he'll be able to come off of the oxygen in two days." John said as he saw the look of worry on Dean's face.

"I know he will be, he's a Winchester isn't he, and Winchesters never give up" Dean said more to convince himself than his father as silence descended on the room with the three hunters watching the youngest Winchester while he slept. Suddenly, the silence in the room was interrupted by the loud sounds of Dean's stomach rumbling.

"Sounds like you're getting kind of hungry there Dean" John smirked as he watched Dean's cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment.

"It's been a while since we had anything to eat" Dean admitted as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Bobby, will you stay with the boys while I go get Dean something to eat" John asked as he stood up to go.

"Hey dad, don't get me any of that crap from the cafeteria" Dean pleaded as his father walked out of the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John hadn't been out of the room for even a minute when Bobby stood up and walked over to sit in the chair beside Dean's bed, He felt now would be the perfect time for him and Dean to talk since they wouldn't be disturbed with John out of the room and Sammy sleeping.

"Dean, I think we need to talk about what happened son" he said as he watched Dean turn his head away.

"There's nothing to talk about Bobby, not after they way you betrayed me and Sammy" Dean said as a lone tear trailed down the side of his face. He really loved Bobby like a second father and it hurt to find out Bobby didn't care as much for him and Sammy as Dean had thought he did.

"You're wrong Dean, there's a lot to talk about kiddo, like how I never betrayed you the way you think I did" Bobby stated bluntly.

Dean turned and glared at Bobby. "I know what I heard Bobby, I heard you tell dad that he could just take us. So you tell me, how is that not betraying the trust we put in you huh, because I need to understand why you would do that to us, to me."

"Yeah Dean, I said those words, but if you would have bothered to stick around, you would have heard the rest of the conversation. Like how I told you're father how I love you boys like you were my own and that I would have filled his ass with buckshot if he didn't get the hell out of my yard" Bobby said as he reached out to lay a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"If you meant what you just said, then why the hell did you say he could just take us Bobby?" Dean challenged still not understanding why Bobby said the words.

"You didn't hear the first part of that sentence Dean. What I said to your daddy was that he was crazy if he thought he could just drive up and ask for my help in finding you boys and expect me to say fine, you can just take them if and we found you. I swear to you Dean, I never betrayed you."

Dean thought back to that morning and wondered if maybe he had jumped the gun, maybe Bobby hadn't told John where they were, but then why were his dad and Bobby together now. "Okay, maybe I did jump to the wrong conclusion on this, but that doesn't explain why you and dad were working together Bobby. If you were so mad at him still, why would you be helping him to find us?"

"That's easy enough to answer son, I would have rather lost your trust than to lose you boys. I knew Sammy was still sick and that you boys were out there all alone. Hell Dean, I know what kinds of animals live out in those woods and I couldn't take the chance that either of you could have been killed. I needed your daddy's help to find you so I took my chances boy. Damn it, can't you understand that I love you kid, I LOVE YOU AND SAMMY!"

Dean was stunned to see the tears that were now falling from Bobby's eyes as he said those last few words. He now knew without a doubt that he had been wrong about Bobby.

"Oh God, I was wrong" Dean said as he dropped his face into his palms, "How could I have been so stupid" he said as he began to shed his own tears. He felt the bed dip beside him as Bobby sat down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't say that, you weren't stupid, you just made a mistake. You were trying to protect Sammy" Bobby said as he tried to comfort Dean.

"I'm so sorry Bobby for not believing in you, how can you forgive me for not trusting you?" Dean said as he hung his head.

Bobby gently grasped Dean's chin and lifted his head so that he could look Dean in the eyes. "There's nothing to forgive kid. You're family and family is there for each other no matter what happens. I love you boys and I always be there whenever you need me."

Dean wiped the tears from his face as he smiled at Bobby and said "We love you too."

**TBC. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Bobby gently grasped Dean's chin and lifted his head so that he could look Dean in the eyes. "There's nothing to forgive kid. You're family and family is there for each other no matter what happens. I love you boys and I always be there whenever you need me."_

John entered the boys hospital room approximately forty minutes later carrying a take out bag from KFC and tossed it at Dean. "Here you go kiddo" he said as he saw the smile that lit up Dean's face.

"Thanks dad" Dean said as he pulled a four piece chicken meal from the bag with a side of mashed potatoes and cole slaw. His mouth salivated just looking at the meal. He immediately snatched up a chicken leg and started eating it. "Damn this is so much better than their freaking hospital food" Dean said with his mouth full.

John just shook his head at his son's antics and said "So, what did you guys talk about?" as he sat at the foot of Dean's bed. He had noticed upon entering the room that things seemed to be less tense and wondered what had happened while he was gone.

"Just this and that" Bobby said in answer to John's question as he pulled a deck of playing card's from the pocket of his jacket and asked "Anybody in the mood for a game of poker?"

While Dean was finishing his meal, Bobby went to the gift shop and purchased a bag of Peanut M&M's knowing they were Dean's favorite to use as their poker stakes and then returned to the room for the big poker night. The evening passed quickly with Dean showing his playing skills by winning a majority of the games. They continued playing until Dean had eaten so much of the candy that they didn't have but a few pieces left to play with.

'Okay, I think it's time to end this poker night so you can get some sleep" John said as he watched Dean beginning to nod off while holding a set of cards in his hand.

"M'not tired" Dean said as he relaxed against his pillow and fell instantly asleep.

'Sure you aren't Ace" Bobby snickered as he took the cards from Dean's hand pulled the blanket up over Dean's chest while John removed the small portable table from Dean's bedside.

John turned down the lights and he and Bobby each sat down in the reclining chairs that Judson had put into the room knowing that the hunters would be spending the night with the boys. Before long, the soft sounds of snoring could be heard throughout the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The hunters were awoken early the next morning by the sound of moaning coming from Sammy's bed. John immediately jumped up and walked over to check on his youngest and saw that Sammy's forehead was bathed in sweat as his youngest clutched both arms to his stomach.

"Sammy, Sammy what's wrong son?" John asked as he watched his baby boy tossing about restlessly on the bed.

"H-hurts" Sammy gasped as he curled up into a fetal position from the severe pain in his abdomen. Feeling the bile rising in his throat, Sam struggled to try and sit up but was unable to. He looked at John with panicked eyes and whispered "Sick" praying that his father would get the message.

John quickly removed the oxygen tent and helped Sammy to sit up just as he forcefully vomited all over his bed. He wrapped an arm around Sammy's chest and placed his palm to support Sammy's head while his youngest continued to heave forcefully.

"Dad, what's wrong with Sammy, is he okay?" Dean asked as his view of Sammy was blocked by John standing between their two beds. Getting no answer, Dean climbed out of his own bed and limped over to see John supporting Sammy while he threw up.

"Help me" Sammy gasped as he looked at John and Dean with terror stricken eyes. He couldn't catch his breath and felt like he was suffocating as he continued to gag from the dry heaves assaulting his body.

As soon as Sammy had started vomiting, Bobby pushed the call button trying to alert the nurses to what was happening in the room. When nobody arrived fast enough for his liking, he threw open the door and yelled "We need some help in here now damn it" and watched as a nurse started rushing towards the room.

"What's the problem sir… Oh" the nurse said as she rushed over towards Sammy's bed and paged Dr. Henry to room 307 stat.

Judson rushed into the room to find Sammy struggling to breathe as his whole body shook from the dry heaves that were attacking him. "Son of a bitch, he's having a reaction to the antibiotics" Judson swore as he instructed the nurse to get him some Zofran and Robaxin immediately while he hooked Sammy up to a nasal canula to give Sammy some desperately needed oxygen. As soon as the nurse returned with the anti-nausea medication, Judson quickly administered it through Sammy's IV.

After Judson had finished administering the medications and Sammy had relaxed, a nurse came in a stripped his bed of the soiled linens. She quickly added clean sheets to the bed while another nurse was giving Sammy a sponge bath to clean him up. Within minutes, Sammy was soon resting comfortably in his bed once again under the oxygen tent.

When the nurses left the room, John turned to Judson and angrily asked "What the hell just happened with my son Judson?"

"Calm down John" Judson said as he turned to face the hunter, "Sammy is fine now, basically he had a bad reaction to the antibiotics that he's taking. I gave him some Zofran to keep the nausea under control. The other medication was a muscle relaxant to help stop the heaving. He should rest fine now."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, Dean was going stir crazy just sitting around in the bed. Not knowing what to do with himself, he started making annoying sounds to see how fast he could irritate his dad or Bobby. After a particularly unpleasant sound, John rolled his eyes and said "Alright Dean, that's enough."

Dean smirked as he made the gaseous sound with his mouth once again.

"Damn it Dean, what did I just say?" John asked in exasperation. He then looked at Bobby and said "I think Dean's getting a little bored, would you mind taking him for a stroll? Judson said he needs to start using that leg before it gets stiff on him."

"Sure thing John" Bobby replied as he walked over to help Dean off of the bed.

"But dad, I want to be here if Sammy wakes up" Dean stated hoping to put a kink into John's plan to get him out of the room.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're going stir crazy and it's driving me crazy. Don't worry, if Sammy wakes up I'll keep him occupied until you get back. I really need to talk to the kid anyway." John said as he remembered the words Dean had told him the previous day.

Knowing exactly what his dad was talking about, Dean said "Just go easy on him dad, you could hurt him without meaning to."

"I will, I promise, now get out of here" John said with a smile as Bobby helped Dean from the room.

After the door to the room closed, John moved his chair over to Sammy's bedside and watched his son sleeping. He couldn't believe how young Sammy looked as he lay there in the bed. He reached out to brush Sammy's hair from his eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry kiddo, I promise you were going to straighten things out as soon as you wake up."

After approximately fifteen minutes, John watched in anticipation as Sammy showed the first signs that he would soon be waking up. Sammy's eye lids were fluttering and his hand had started to twitch.John reached out and took Sammy's hand in his and said 'Time to open those eyes of yours kiddo." He watched as Sammy blinked his eyes three times before finally focusing on him.

"About time you woke up there sport" John said as he smiled at his son and rubbed his thumb over Sammy's hand.

"What ha-happened?" Sammy questioned since he was still groggy from the sleep and the medications Judson had gave him. Feeling a tightness in his chest, he winced and raised his hand up to rub the pain away.

"That's a long story but for now all you need to know is that you and Dean were caught out in the rain and you got pneumonia. Judson has you under an oxygen tent to help you breathe easier" John explained in answer to Sammy's question. "I'll tell you the full story when your up to it, but right now I think we need to talk about what's been going through that mind of yours Sammy"

"What do you mean, I don't know what you're talking about" Sammy said as he lowered his eyes wondering what the hell he did to get himself into trouble again.

John reached out to grasp Sammy's chin and raise it so he could look Sammy in the eyes. "Don't do that Sammy, don't turn away from me. God forgive me, I'm sorry for making you feel that you were to blame for everything and that you weren't worthy of my love. Sammy, you had no control over what happened to your mother, you were just a baby son. There's no way you could have stopped what happened."

"B-but mom d-died in my n-nursery over my c-crib" Sammy sobbed as huge tears started trailing down his face. "If I h-hadn't been…"

John cut Sammy off before he could complete the sentence. "Don't even think that Sammy. I thank God everyday for blessing us and putting you in our lives. Your mom and I were so happy the day we found out that you were coming. Yes, your mom died over your crib, but that doesn't mean it was because of anything to do with you son. It was all that evil bastard's fault and he'll pay for it someday. I want you to stop blaming yourself for something that you had no control over."

Taking a hitching breath, John went on to say "Please believe me when I say I'm so sorry for making you believe that you were to blame for everything bad in our lives Sammy. I love you son, more than life itself. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"I-I love you too dad" Sammy said as huge tears of relief fell knowing that his dad didn't blame him for destroying their lives. He felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders after years of blaming himself.

Needing to be close to his son, John climbed into the bed beside Sammy and pulled him close to his side as they both lay under the oxygen tent together with John cradling Sammy's head to his chest.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Needing to be close to his son, John climbed into the bed beside Sammy and pulled him close to his side as they both lay under the oxygen tent together with John cradling Sammy's head to his chest._

Dean's leg began to tremble after thirty minutes of walking up and down the hallway of the hospital. Bobby noticed as he began to limp more than usual "I think it's about time we get you back to that bed of yours Dean before your leg gives out."

Dean tried to smile at Bobby but it came out as a grimace instead. "Yeah man, I think you're right" Dean agreed as Bobby spun him around to head back towards their room.

Bobby knew Dean must have been in considerable pain when he agreed to returning to the room so easily. Usually he would act stoic and say he was fine as he fought through the pain. Bobby pulled Dean's arm over his shoulder and tried to take on a little more of Dean's weight so he could keep it off of his leg.

As he hobbled down the hall back to their room, Dean wondered if Sammy had awoken while he was gone and whether or not his dad and Sammy had had their chance to talk. He was worried about leaving Sammy alone knowing how John could sometimes put his foot in his mouth and say the wrong thing without meaning too. He'd be ready to pick up the pieces just in case.

Upon returning to the room, Dean looked over at his baby brother's bed in shock to see both John and Sammy sleeping peacefully under the oxygen tent with Sammy's head resting on their dad's chest while John softly snored.

"Well I'll be damned" Bobby said as he saw the sight before him. "The damed idjit finally realized that Sammy needs and loves him."

Dean limped over quietly to Sammy's bed and could see the obvious tear tracks that were upon his brother's face. He figured the tears must have been ones of happiness by the look he saw on Sammy's face. He hadn't seen his brother so relaxed in months, it even looked as though Sammy had a slight smile on his face while sleeping.

As he stood there and watched his dad and brother sleeping, Dean could hear the rattling sounds that were still prevalent as his brother breathed in and out. He felt guilty knowing it was partly his fault that Sammy was now suffering from pneumonia. He vowed to stay by Sammy's side and do whatever was required until his little brother was one hundred percent healthy again.

Shortly, Dean heard the sound of Bobby's voice saying "I know you're worried about Sammy dude, but you need to take care of yourself too if you're going to be there for him when he wakes up." Bobby then gently prodded Dean to move over towards his own bed.

"I'm going, I'm going" Dean chided as he reached out to grasp Sammy's hand. "I'll be here if you need me bro" he whispered before relinquishing Sam's hand and allowing Bobby to help him into his own bed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Judson arrived at for work at five o'clock the next morning and decided to check on the Winchester boys before beginning his morning rounds. He opened the door quietly and entered the room only to be surprised by what he saw. His mouth dropped open in astonishment as he observed John asleep in the bed with his youngest child clutched firmly to his chest. He wondered just what had occurred to lead up to that serene moment as he watched them sleeping.

Sensing that he was being watched, John opened his eyes to find Judson standing by the bed and taking Sammy's pulse. John reached a hand up and scrubbed it along his beard as he whispered "Morning Doc."

"Good morning John" Judson replied also whispering. "Sammy's doing better. His pulse is slowly returning to normal."

Judson noticed that John was preparing to get up from where he was laying and said "Stay there for me will ya" as he took his stethoscope from around his neck to listen to Sammy's lung sounds. While John held Sammy to his chest, Judson lifted Sammy's shirt and put the stethoscope to his back. He moved it around a few times, stopping to listen with each movement. He then reached around between John and Sammy to the front and placed the stethoscope on Sammy's chest.

"There's still a lot of wheezing going on in there and his chest is really congested, but I'd like to take him off of the oxygen for just a little while this afternoon and start him on some therapeutic coughing. I'll also show you and the others how to help break up the congestion by doing some rhythmic thumping on Sam's back. It will be painful, but it will help Sam in the long run" Judson said as he placed a palm to Sammy's forehead to find that he still had a low grade fever.

"I'll be back later" Judson whispered as he prepared to leave the room. "For now, why don't you stay right where you are seeing as how Sam's resting better now than he has since he's been here."

"I will and thanks Doc" John replied as relaxed and closed his eyes once again to return to slumber, content in the knowledge that things were good once again between him and Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next time John was awoken, it was to the hoarse sounds of Sammy coughing. John instantly became alert as the coughs deepened to the point that it sounded like Sammy was trying to cough up a lung. As John helped Sammy to sit up, he saw Dean climbing from his own bed in the need to get to Sammy.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as he looked at his brother with beseeching eyes.

I'm o-okay" Sammy gasped as the coughing overtook him once again. He struggled to draw in a decent breath, but every time he inhaled, it was followed by deep coughing spasms.

Finally after a severe bout of coughing, Sam coughed up a huge amount of rust colored mucus into his hands. "Oh gross" he said as he finally took in a few deep lungfuls of air. John quickly grabbed some Kleenex to clean the mucus off of Sammy's hands as Dean walked into the washroom to get a wet cloth to clean his hands with.

"Damn Sammy, you scared me" Dean said as he finished cleaning the gunk off of Sammy's hands. "That was just like watching the Blair chick spewing pea soup in the exorcist."

Sammy smirked as he said "Stop comparing me to a girl dude" He knew Dean was picking on him because of how bad the coughing spell had scared him.

"You are a girl Samantha" Dean teased as he punched his baby brother lightly on the leg.

"Boys" John chided lightly as he shook his head at his son's antics. It always amazed him how easily Dean could ease the tension when either he or Sammy was in the hospital.

"What dad? We ain't doing nothing" Dean said in a whining, sarcastic voice that caused both boys to burst out laughing as Judson walked back into the room.

"Did I miss something?" Judson inquired as he watched both boys being overcome with the giggles, which only caused them to laugh harder. Of course, that sent Sammy into another coughing spell which had Judson going quickly to his side. He firmly patted Sam on the back until Sammy coughed up some more rust colored mucus into a emesis basin that Judson had held up to his mouth.

"Looks like the mucus is starting to break up, that's a good sign. I think maybe we can go with a nasal canula now instead of the oxygen tent kiddo" Judson said to let him and the others know that Sammy was improving.

"That's fantastic news Doc" Bobby said as he walked over and stood over by Dean's side.

"Ya hear that Sammy, we'll have you up and moving in no time" Dean informed him with a huge smile. "That means we can go on the prowl for some of those good looking nurses I've heard about" Dean said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew dude, you can go looking yourself" Sammy informed Dean as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Just you wait until those teen hormones kick in kiddo, you'll go girl crazy yourself then too" Dean laughed as Sammy made another face.

"Well I hate to break up the brotherly banter" Judson laughed, but I need everybody's attention so I can show you how to help Sammy with his coughing exercises.

"Damn, you mean you even have exercises for cough's" Dean asked innocently with an angelic look upon his face.

"Okay smartass, that's enough" John said as he laughed in amusement at Dean's words.

"Yes Dean, we actually have coughing exercises and I'm going to teach Sammy how to do them and you need to watch so you can help Sammy when's he released to go home" Judson informed Dean as he laughed himself.

Judson then turned his attention back to Sammy. "Okay kiddo, what I am going to be teaching you is a forced exhalation technique. What need you to do is sit up straight and inhale deeply and slowly. After that, I'm going to help you lean forward, and while you're doing that, I want you to cough three short coughs on the same exhalation breath." Judson then looked at Sammy and asked "Are you ready to give it a try?"

Seeing Sammy nod that he was, Judson removed the oxygen tent while Dean helped Sammy to sit up straight. Wanting to be the one to help Sammy, Dean said "Okay little brother, take a deep breath" as he positioned himself behind Sammy in support. He then supported Sammy's chest with one hand as he used the other to push his brother forward gently. "You know what to do kiddo, three short coughs" Dean said as he heard Sammy do as instructed.

He felt Sammy shudder on the last cough as he gasped and said "Damn, that hurts." Sammy looked up with tears in his eyes as he coughed deeply once again forcing up more mucus into the emesis dish.

"That's great Sam, that's just what we wanted to see happen" Judson said as he picked up a Kleenex to wipe the sweat from Sammy's brow. "I know it hurts, but it will help the mucus to break up easier so you can cough it out."

Judson then looked at the three hunters as he said "The other thing that will help break up the mucus is called rhythmic thumping. Basically it will require short thumps on Sammy's back to help break up the chest congestion. It's much like burping a baby, only with harder pats."

He then showed the technique to the hunters after exchanging positions with Dean. He thumped Sammy's back about seven times in succession which caused another coughing spasm that forced more mucus from Sammy's mouth. By the time that he had finished, Sammy was panting in exhaustion.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now" Judson said as he helped Sammy lay down on the bed and hooked up the nasal canula for him. He watched as Sammy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly.

"I know it seems harsh and wears him out, but Sammy needs to go through the process again this afternoon and tonight" Judson informed the others before leaving the room.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"I know it seems harsh and wears him out, but Sammy needs to go through the therapeutic coughing and rhythmic thumping process again this afternoon and tonight" Judson informed the others before leaving the room._

Sammy awoke a couple of hours later feeling a little better. He still felt weak from the coughing exercises Judson had him go through, but at least he was breathing a little easier now. He was so happy not to have to lay under that oxygen tent anymore since it made him a little claustrophobic. Of course he wouldn't tell his family that because Dean would pick on him unmercifully about it.

He rolled over in his bed to find that Dean was the only other person in the room. "Hey Dean, where's Dad and Bobby" he asked as he watched Dean flip through the latest Car and Driver magazine.

Dean immediately dropped his magazine when he heard Sammy's voice. "Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Dean asked as he got up off of his bed and limped over to sit on Sammy's.

"M'okay I guess, but you didn't answer my question. Where did Dad and Bobby go?" Sammy asked feeling a little anxious.

"Relax Sammy, they just went down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee, they'll be back in a little while" Dean said as he reached out to tousle Sammy's hair.

"I am relaxed dude" Sammy replied as he grinned up at his big brother. "How much more relaxed can you get than lying in a hospital bed doing nothing" which made Dean smile and shake his head.

"I guess you and Dad must have had a pretty good talk while I was gone earlier" Dean said trying to get a conversation started with Sammy. He really wanted to know what John had said to put such a peaceful and serene look on Sammy's face.

A huge smile crossed Sammy's face as he said "Yeah we did. Dad doesn't blame me for Mom's death Dean. He told me that it wasn't my fault, that I was just a baby and couldn't have stopped what happened" Sammy then got misty eyed as he looked at Dean and said "He said he was glad I was born. He really does love me Dean, DAD LOVES ME!"

"I know he does kiddo, I know he does" Dean said as he pulled Sammy into a hug. He didn't want his little brother to see the tears that were trailing down his face.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Bobby returned to the room to find Dean sitting on Sammy's bed and the brothers discussing the 1965 Ford Mustang Convertible on the front cover of the Car and Driver magazine.

"Now see this car Sammy, from the outside it's a classic. Look at it dude, that car is tricked out with chrome wheels and brass fenders with a four speed transmission. The owner mucked it up though when he restored it by adding air conditioning and a CD player to the inside. He didn't understand that you just don't mess with beauty" Dean said as he pointed out the "flaws" in the car since it had been restored.

"Dean, you sound just like your dad" Bobby said as he walked into the room. "I tried for years to get him to let me update the Impala, but he would never let me. Said it was a true classic and you just don't mess with perfection."

"You got that right Bobby" John smirked as he walked in to sit on the bed beside his boys.

"How you feeling kiddo?" John asked as he ruffled Sammy's hair much the same as Dean did earlier.

"Like I just told Dean, I'm doing okay, you don't have to worry about me Dad" Sammy said as he sighed at being treated like a baby.

"I'm glad to hear that kiddo. Bobby and I just talked with Justin out in the hallway and he wants you to do your coughing exercises before they deliver lunch in half an hour.

"Aw Dad, can't we just wait. My chest still hurts from the last time" Sammy said as he looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

"Oh no you don't kiddo, don't try using those puppy dog eyes of yours on me. Those exercises are going to strengthen your lungs. Now come on sport, turn yourself around and lets get 'em started" John said knowing that he couldn't give in.

"Dad, don't you think we can put it off just this once?" Dean asked not wanting to put Sammy through anymore pain than he already had earlier.

"I'm sorry, but you heard what Judson said Dean, it's for Sammy's own good" he said as he helped to situate Sammy in front of his chest so Dean wouldn't have to be the one hurting the kid.

He wrapped one arm around Sammy and said "Okay Sammy, take a deep breath and then hold it" Sammy did as instructed. John then quickly pushed Sammy forward with his other hand and said "Three short coughs now kiddo."

Sammy got out two coughs before spasms once again racked his body forcing mucus up his throat. Bobby held the emesis dish in front of Sammy as he expelled the mucus from his mouth.

"Okay kiddo, relax for a few minutes and catch your breath" John said knowing that Sammy couldn't handle the rhythmic thumping on his back right now. He watched as Sammy breathed erratically until he was able to get it under control once again. Sammy had tears rolling down his cheeks from the force he expelled when coughing.

"You ready for the next part Sammy?" John hated asking knowing the pain that Sammy was already in, but knowing that the thumping had to be done to help clear the congestion in Sammy's lungs.

"D-do I h-have to?" Sammy asked shakily as he tried to fight off more tears at the thought of going through another coughing spell like the last one.

"I'm afraid so son. I wish there was another way, but there isn't" John said as he thought of a way that might make it easier for Sammy to handle the thumping.

"Dean, why don't you let Sammy lean against your chest for support while I thump on his back. It might help to ease the pain some for him" John said hoping to make things better for both of his boys, to give them a little comfort about the situation.

"Sounds good to me" Dean said as he pulled Sammy to his chest and wrapped his arms around his little brother's waist. He'd do anything to ease the pain that Sammy was feeling.

Sam immediately relaxed as he felt Dean wrapping his arms around him. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder as he accepted the comfort his big brother provided. "Okay Dad, I'm ready" he said wanting to get the back thumping over and done with.

John rubbed Sammy's back a few times and then started in on the thumping process. He winced as he watched Sammy arch his back from the discomfort he was putting him through. "I'm so sorry kiddo" he said as he continued to thump, feeling guilty with each successive strike he landed on Sammy's back.

As soon as the first thump landed, Sammy hissed and arched his back as pain shot through his lungs and chest. He felt Dean tighten his arms around him immediately as he turned his head into the curve of Dean's neck. He felt the tears flowing freely and soon started to gag as the mucus once again made itself known.

Sammy pulled away from Dean as he once again started coughing harshly. He shuddered as he felt the mucus rising up in his throat and was grateful when Bobby once again held the dish under his mouth.

"Th-thanks B-Bobby" Sammy said as he looked at the hunter with tearful eyes before leaning into Dean's chest once again. He knew he was probably acting like a big baby, but he didn't care. He needed the security of Dean's arms around him right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After everybody had finished lunch and Bobby and John had left to take a breather, Dean decided it would be a good time to talk about what would happen in his and Sammy's future. Sammy would be released from the hospital soon, and he needed to know how Sammy felt about going back on the hunt.

"Hey Sammy, can I ask you an important question?" Dean asked as he focused his eyes intently on Sammy's.

"Yeah…" Sammy said unsure of what Dean was about to say.

"Dad and I talked the other day and he want's us to be a family again kiddo. He wants us to go back on the road with him."

"W-What did you say? Sammy asked Dean not sure of what to think himself.

"I told him that we could on certain conditions, but that it was also up to you too. If you have any problems with it, then we weren't going."

Sammy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What kind of conditions are you talking about Dean?"

"Well, I told him that he was to leave everything that had anything to do with you up to me, that he wasn't allowed to yell at you anymore, that I would deal with any crisis that happened when we were hunting, and that includes punishment too if need be" Dean informed him.

Sammy's eyes grew huge as he listened to the words that his brother was saying. He couldn't believe that Dean had actually said those words to their father and he could imagine how upset his dad must have been upon hearing them.

"Wow, did Dad blow his top?" Sammy asked needing to know what John's reaction was.

"Nope, he actually agreed to everything. So what do you think little brother? Should we give dad another chance?"

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16

**Anger's Betrayal Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything related to them. I am not making a profit from this story!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"I told dad that he was to leave everything that had anything to do with you up to me, that he wasn't allowed to yell at you anymore, that I would deal with any crisis that happened when we were hunting, and that includes punishment too if need be_. _"__**So what do you think little brother, Should we give dad another chance?" **_

Sammy thought about all the things that Dean had just told him and about how their dad had been acting over the past few days.. He knew Dean would watch over him and be more protective now without a doubt. He also thought about how much Dean loved the hunt and that Dean seemed more alive during a hunt than at any other time. How could he begrudge Dean the joy of doing something that he truly loved, and besides he really missed the three of them being together.

"Yeah Dean, I think we should. Dad really is trying to change and we're just beginning to become a family again. I think we should give it a shot" Sam knew he had made the right choice as soon as he saw the smile that immediately lit up Dean's face.

"Cool! Now we just have to tell dad when he gets back" Dean stated as he patted his little brother on the knee. If the truth be told, he couldn't wait to get on the road again in the search for a new hunt. He felt more free when he was hunting and truly loved the life, but he would honestly give it up in a second if it was what Sammy needed to be happy.

"So what do we do now?" Sammy asked as he fought off the urge to yawn in front of his big brother knowing that Dean would force him to take a nap if he knew he was tired.

"Right now, you need to rest dude" Dean said as he watched Sammy try to smother a yawn. "And don't try to tell me that your not tired because I know how bad those coughing exercises wear you out."

Dean waited as Sammy lay down and then pulled the blanket up over his brother and gently tucked him in, before climbing into his own bed once again. Within minutes, Sammy's breathing had evened out as he faded off to sleep. As Dean lay awake in how own bed, he reveled in the knowledge that things would soon be back to normal once again, well normal for a hunter's life anyway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When John and Bobby returned to the boys room moments later, they found both boys in their beds peacefully sleeping. Knowing that the boys definitely needed the rest, Bobby whispered to John "I'm going back to my place to turn the den into a bedroom. Sammy's going to be pretty weak when he's finally released and it will be a struggle for him to climb the stairs to their regular room."

"Thanks Bobby, I don't know what we would have done without ya man. You were there for my boys when they needed you the most."

Seeing the sincerity that was shining in John's eyes, Bobby said "Yeah, well those boys mean a lot to me you know ya damned idjit." as he tried to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"How well I know that since you threatened to shoot my ass full of buckshot on more than one occasion in their defense" John replied with a snicker.

"And I still might" Bobby said as he left the room. He left the hospital secure in the fact that both boys were out of danger and well on the mend.

Back in the boys room, Dean was just beginning to stir as he noticed somebody else in the room. He opened his eyes to see his dad sitting in the chair between his and Sammy's bed with one hand resting on Sammy's chest. "Hey dad" Dean said as he let out a huge yawn.

"I'm sorry if Bobby and I talking woke you up Dean" John stated as he looked over at his oldest son.

"Nah, where did Bobby go anyway?" Dean said as he glanced around the room.

"He went back to his place to turn the downstairs den into a bedroom for you and Sammy. He was worried that Sammy would be to weak to climb the stairs when he was released, and besides that, you've still got a pretty good limp yourself to even think about trying to climb stairs."

"I could have done it Dad" Dean said since he didn't want John thinking he was weak.

"I don't doubt that for a minute son" John said as he smiled at the stubbornness of his eldest child. "We just knew you would want to be in the same room with Sammy while he fully recuperated from his bout with the pneumonia."

"You're damned right I would" Dean informed his dad since everybody already knew how protective he was of his baby brother.

A few moments of silence passed before Dean decided to let his father know what they had decided.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Dean?" John said as he returned his attention to his child.

"Sammy and I were talking while you and Bobby were out of the room"

"About what?" John asked.

"About us being a family and going on the hunt again."

John tensed in anticipation of what Dean's next words would be. "And?"

"And…We've decided that were ready to hunt, to be a family again. We'll hit the road with you again as soon as Sammy is up to it" Dean said as he watched a look of utter happiness cross his father's face.

"Damn, you don't know how happy you've just made me kiddo" John shouted happily as he pumped his fist into the air. This day was truly turning out to be one of the best days of his life, next to getting married and his boys being born of course.

"What's with the shouting?" Sammy asked as he rubbed his eyes with his fist. He was woken up from a deep sleep and was feeling the effects of drowsiness.

"Oops, sorry Sport" John said feeling sorry for waking his youngest son. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay Dad, I don't mind" Sammy mumbled.

"It's my fault Sammy, Dad was so happy when I told him we were going back on the hunt that he forgot you were asleep" Dean said to explain what had happened.

"S'good De" Sammy said as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

"I guess we better keep it quiet for a while" John whispered to Dean as he watched Sammy drift off to sleep once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A couple of days later, Sammy sat on the bed dressed in jeans and a tee shirt as he waited on his dad to return from talking with Judson. He was being officially released today and couldn't wait to get out of the frigging hospital. As he sat, his leg bounced in nervousness as he wondered what was taking so long.

"You getting anxious there kiddo?" Dean asked he nodded towards Sammy's leg.

"What the hell is taking so long Dean? I'm ready to get out of here" Sammy said as he chewed on his lower lip.

"Relax dude, Judson is just giving dad our release papers and the instructions for the medications you'll be taking until your lungs are fully healed from the pneumonia" Dean said just before he saw their dad opening the door and walking in followed by two nurses pushing wheel chairs.

"Aw crap, tell me I don't have to ride in one of those things" Dean said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of sitting in a wheelchair. Those things were so not cool and would ruin his reputation with the hot nurses in the pediatric ward.

"Sorry Ace, but it's the rules" John stated as he helped Sammy into one of the chairs while Dean grudgingly sat in the other. The nurses pushed the boys out of the room and followed John to the elevator. After exiting the elevator, the nurses pushed the boys to the reception area where they waited while John went to get the Impala.

John helped Sammy stretch out into the backseat while Dean climbed into the front seat to ride shotgun. After making sure that both of his boys were seated comfortably, John climbed into the sleek, black Impala and started the drive towards Bobby's place.

After a thirty minute drive, John pulled into Singer Salvage yard and parked his car as he saw Bobby walking out of the house. After climbing out of the car, he said "Hey Bobby, can you make sure Dean get's in the house okay while I get Sammy? The kid fell asleep on the way here."

"Sure thing John" Bobby replied as he watched Dean got out of the car under his own power.

"I'm good Bobby" Dean said as he limped towards the house with Bobby walking protectively beside him, ready to catch Dean in case he faltered in his steps.

As Bobby walked with Dean, John reached into the back of the Impala and placed an arm under Sammy's knees while he wrapped the other around his back, near the shoulder area. He gently tugged his youngest across the seat and then hoisted him up to carry him inside.

John followed Bobby inside the house as they led the boys to the room that would be their bedroom for the next few weeks. John gently deposited Sammy on the bed that was furthest from the door knowing that Dean would want the one near it so he would be Sammy's first line of protection in case of trouble.

As Dean lay in his bed that night watching Sammy sleep, he felt a deep sense of contentment come over him knowing that things were once again as they should be in the lives of the Winchesters.

**THE END………I am thinking about doing one more sequel to this story called ANGER'S OUTCOME that delves into just why Sammy left for Stanford. Was it a quest to be normal, or was there something else more sinister or heartbreaking to it? What do you think--is the sequel worth writing?**


End file.
